


Reconstruct

by Avicii



Series: Construct 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Het, Infidelity, M/M, Magical Etiquette, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avicii/pseuds/Avicii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life has been perfectly normal since the defeat of Voldemort - he has the girl of his dreams, his best friends and his dream job. Everything was perfect, until he woke up on his eighteenth birthday, with another man's name on his wrist. Draco Malfoy's, to be precise. And that's when his perfectly normal life went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the prequel to Deconstruct! I had to rearrange my whole updating schedule but updates will be on Wednesdays but that means for no more update for 'Drowning' on Wednesdays. It was a sacrifice I had to make!
> 
> Reading Deconstruct is not required to read this and vice versa, they just happen to be in the same 'verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Good morning," Harry said as he turned over to look at his girlfriend of one year, he brushed a hand through Ginny's red hair, her brown eyes lighting up in adoration as she snuggled in closer to him. His heart swelled at the sight and he sighed in content.

It had only been a year since the Great Battle of Hogwarts had concluded with the death of Voldemort, there had been much rebuilding of the wizarding world between, then and now, and Harry had, reluctantly, been the center of it all. He loved it, his life had never been more perfect than it was this past year.

"Mornin'," Ginny mumbled, burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "What time is it?"

Harry shrugged, chancing a glance at the clock they kept near the bedside before he said, "Just after nine."

"Shit, I have practice this morning." Ginny groaned, she pushed a piece of hair from her eyes as she looked up at him, "You have to go too, right?"

Harry leaned his head against the headboard as he let out a yawn, "Yeah, I suppose." He winked at her that caused her to giggle as he added, "Though, I'm sure the savior of the world can get a day off on his birthday."

She gasped in surprise; mirth glittered in her eyes as she placed her chin on his chest, "Today is your birthday? I would have never known."

"Hm, you should," Harry donned an arrogant tone as he sat up; "It _is_  a national holiday."

Ginny chortled, hitting his chest once as she sat up, as well, "That would not be surprising, at all, actually."

"Didn't you get the memo?" Harry said, sliding out of the bed, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor. "It happened exactly at midnight, they have shrines and everything at Diagon Alley."

"Stop playing around," Ginny chastised as she crawled from under the sheets to and wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer, "Just remember that you have to be at the Burrow at five, famous birthday boy."

"I'll remember," Harry promised, sliding his hand up her bare thigh, relishing at the smooth skin he felt there. "I'll remember even more if I was rewarded."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny leaned forward to land a kiss on his lips before she pulls back, "What kind of reward?"

"Birthday sex, mostly." Harry grinned, as Ginny lets out a gentle laugh.

"I can arrange that," Ginny winked as she climbs out of bed and away from his hold, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she added, "I'll let Hermione know."

Harry grimaced at that, Hermione was gorgeous but too much of a sister to him. "Thanks, Gin, for that."

"Anytime," Ginny said, brightly, walking to the bathroom. Harry let out a happy sigh as he sat on the bed, listening to Ginny's singing as the water ran.

Life was perfect.

* * *

"So, the big eighteen, eh, mate?" Ron said, excitedly, as he entered Harry's office, huge grin lighting up his face as he stood in front of him. "Happy Birthday," He slapped his hand on his back causing Harry to rock forward at the impact. "Holy shit, you're old."

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, rubbing the spot where Ron had slapped. "You're older than me." He gave him a once over before he lets out an  annoyed groan, "So, they've sent you to bring me to this surprise party, I'm assuming."

Ron groaned, "You aren't supposed to know, _Harry._ " He whined before he leaned in eagerly as Harry collected his belongings, "So, did you get it?"

"Get what?" Harry asked, confused.

" _It._ The Marking," He hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he plowed on, "I know it's sacred and shit but you can tell your best mate, at least. All that conservative and privacy shit are only tradition."

Harry looked at him, blankly, before he shook his head, "If you're drunk, go bother Hermione. I'll head to the Burrow by myself."

"Okay, I get it, you won't say," Ron nodded, admirably. "That is very traditional of you." He added before he is looking at Harry, closely, "Is it Ginny, at least?"

"Is  _what_ Ginny?" Harry shot him an annoyed look, "Honestly, just go away."

Ron rolled his eyes, giving him an exaggerated wink, "I understand _completely_."

"You're weird," Harry declared as he tucked his messenger bag under his arm and added, "Let's go, already."

* * *

"Oh, look at you," Molly gushed, pulling Harry to her bosom for a hug. "Happy Birthday, dear, it's seemed only yesterday you were this skinny little thing sitting for the first time at the table - such a gentle soul."

Harry smiled, happily, he always loved Molly's warmth and motherly tendencies, it made him feel loved and at home in the Burrow.

"Thank you, Molly," Harry said, graciously, he looked around the colorfully decorated living room where all the Weasleys were gathered. "This- this is truly amazing."

"How many times must I tell you to call me  _mum_ ," Harry blushed as Molly laughed, patting his cheek gently, "You'll pop the question, soon, won't you?"

"I will." Harry promised, though marriage was the furthest thing from his mind but he couldn't find it in him to crush the woman's heart.

"Hear, hear," Charlie cheered, raising his glass. "Good for you, mate."

"Nice to see you, Harry," Bill said, clapping a hand on his back. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "I know it must be a hassle for you and Fleur to come all this way." He gave a small wave to the pregnant woman who sat at the couch.

"No worries, this is a special day for you." Bill winked, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You like our decorations, Harry?" Fred came over and draped a long arm over his shoulder, "We shitted rainbows everywhere."

"Fred!"

"I'm George, woman," Fred said, grinning as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

"It's all great," Harry said, catching a glimpse of Ginny who smiled at him, he smiled back, his heart beating a bit faster as he added, "Everything is perfect."

"Glad to hear you like it, Harry," Arthur said, giving him a warm smile. "You are family, after all."

"Thank you." He replied his voice filled with emotions. He cleared his throat before he gave them all a bright smile, "Truly."

"Well, let's see it, then," Molly said, expectantly, "It's why we all are here. You must've felt so excited to see it, I know it's rude to ask but I am so excited - we are all pretty sure who it is, though," Molly added with a wink.

"Err...I'm not sure what you mean, Molly," He gave her a confused smile.

"Oh, now, Harry. Don't be shy," George said, "We got ours, as well, right on our bum!"

"Perfect place, if I say!"

"Boys!" Molly chastised with a glare.

"It's natural, Harry," Ginny said, coming to stand next to him. "I'm getting mine next year, I'm sure, and I know it's you."

"Okay, I have no idea what any of you are talking about," He pulled away from Ginny to get some space, "What is going on here?"

"Surely, you've read about it." Hermione chimed in with a frown.

"No, I haven't read about  _anything._ "  Harry snapped at them, running a hand through his hair. "Look, if someone would just explain what the bloody-"

"There it is!" George exclaimed, suddenly, causing Harry to jump in surprise.

"On his wrist, I see it." Fred affirmed, eagerly moving forward.

"I get to see first," Ginny declared, grabbing a hold of both Harry's wrist, "I  _am_  his mate."

Harry tried tugging his arms from Ginny's grip but she only held tighter as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione crowded him, eagerly. He was truly at a lost for words, not completely sure what they found so interesting with his wrist.

"Oh, what does it say?" Molly asked, eagerly.

"Ginny, of course!" Ron exclaimed, proudly. "My best mate will finally be part of the family, wicked!"

"Well, Ginny, confirm it." Hermione urged with a smile, she knew more than anyone how long Ginny had waited for this moment. "Go on."

"I'll go get the firewhisky!" Arthur declared, running to the kitchen to gather the age-old bottle of firewhisky he kept for celebrations.

Ginny merely stood there, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at Harry's right wrist; the neat, cursive writing almost haunting to her.

"Let go of my arm, will you?" Harry said, irritably, tugging after a moment of silence. "What are you searching for, anyways? I don't know what's gotten into you lot."

"Ginny?" Molly asked, more nervously. "Honey, what is it?"

She mumbled something under her breath that nobody catches and they all seemed to move in closer at her mumbling, much to Harry's chagrin.

"What is it, Gin?" Ron asked, "It's your name, right?" He shook his little sister's shoulder a bit as she stood stock still, " _Right?"_

"What name?" Harry demanded, looking at them with angry, green eyes. "What is going on!?"

"It isn't my name." Ginny whispered, her voice trembled as if she was about to cry and Harry looked at her in confusion. "Why isn't it my name, Mummy?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Molly instantly pulled her towards her and Ginny finally let Harry's wrist go. Harry cradled it to his chest, protectively. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't fair, it isn't  _fair_!" Ginny cried and Harry stood still in shock, watching in horror as his girlfriend broke down in front of him. "I love him more than anything! I'd do anything for him! He should be mine! Why can't he be _mine_?"

"What is going on?" Harry asked in a low whisper as everyone moved to console the hysterical female Weasley. His heart tugged at the sight and he wished that he could make it better, no matter what it took.

The happy atmosphere that had filled the room had dissipated and had left in its wake a melancholic tension that suffocated Harry as he watched his girlfriend cry in her mother's arm.

"Whose name?" Hermione asked Ginny with sad eyes and a soft voice, it hurt her to see how broken her friend was by the revelation and she wished she knew how to make it better.

Ginny shook her head, frantically, as she buried herself into her mother's side as if she was eleven years old again.

"What is going on?" Harry shouted in frustration. He couldn't take the tension anymore, it was much too bearable and he took a step as every pair of eyes turned to look at him, solemnly.

Hermione turned to him with wide eyes, "You truly don't know?"

Harry looked at her in annoyance, " _Obviously._  Why...why is Ginny crying?" he asked in a softer voice, every gut wrenching sob that Ginny let out tore at his heart like a knife.

Hermione heaved a sigh as she grabbed his hand, moving away from the grieving family and said, "Let's go talk somewhere private."

* * *

"Okay, what is going on, Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as they were outside in the garden. He took a seat on the step as Hermione stood in front of him with a pensive look on her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath before she began, "In the muggle world, a total of 10% of the population ever finds their soul mates."

Harry looked at her, confusedly, "What does that even mean?"

Hermione ignored him, instead, continuing with her explanation, "The same can be said in magical people - only in the wizarding world, if you've met your soul mate before your eighteenth birthday then you will be marked, or named, on your body. Some on the wrist, some on their shoulders, other in more private places; those raised in a magical family like pure-bloods call ones 18th birthday their Marking Day."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Hermione, this doesn't make any sense."

Hermione continues on as if she is reading from a book, "If you find your soul mate after eighteen, then there will be no marking but you will still feel a pull towards them. But it is highly unlikely that one will find their soul mate after the age of eighteen."

"Hermione..." Harry whispered, his hands trembled and he was almost afraid to look down at his hands. "What are you trying to say?"

Hermione sighed, "Your soul mate's name is on your wrist, Harry. The person who will make you complete. The other half of your soul."

"What if its a mistake?" Harry demanded, "What if you've fallen in love with someone else?"

"Harry, look," Hermione lifted her tank top to point at her left hip where a name was scrawled, rough and ragged. "I got this on my 18th birthday."

Harry squinted before he widened his eyes in shock, "Hermione! That's -"

"I know," Hermione whispers, she had a bitter smile on her lips. "I tried so hard to ignore it, to love Ron but I've accepted it,  _him_. He's my soul mate. "

"No fucking way," Harry shouted, suddenly enraged. "I'm marrying Ginny, I am  _in love_  with Ginny and no bloody writing on my wrist is going to say otherwise!"

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in but - why do you think your parents started going out during their seventh year all of a sudden. Why do you think everyone said they were perfect for each other...?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head, "We didn't grow up in this world, Harry, we are ignorant to magical customs and traditions; it's no wonder they have a word for us - Mudblood; my blood is dirty but, so, is my mind."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Harry said, incredulously.

"We are outsiders looking in, Harry!" Hermione shouted in frustration. "We are so ignorant to this world, we don't know _anything_. Finding your soul mate is but one tradition. I've read so much on the Wizarding World customs and etiquette and I'm trying to understand them, understand our biology."

"Has having a soul mate made you insane, too?" Harry hissed, standing to his feet. "I don't care what you believe in, I believe in my relationship with Ginny and no fucking writing on my hand is going to change that."

"Don't resist, Harry," Hermione advised, "It will only hurt more when you realize your mistake."

"I will never regret being with Ginny." Harry spat as he pulled the door open with a harsh tug. "This conversation is over."

"At least, see who it is."

Harry froze, his ears ringing with her words, "Excuse me?"

"You're a curious thing, Harry - you didn't look the least surprised or curious when I told you that the one who completes you will be on your wrist, not even a peek," Hermione explained with a knowing look that Harry despised. "It's because you already searched for the answer when you saw it this morning or at work, isn't it? You already know whose name is on your wrist, don't you? You were just pretending to be clueless."

Harry swallowed thickly because she was right; he'd seen it and went into a near panic. He had been confused, unsure what it mean and it had made him sick to his stomach and he had hurled in the bin next to his desk.

"Don't take me as a fool, Harry." Hermione whispered, "I'm the brightest witch you know."

"That you are, Hermione," Harry muttered, annoyed, "I'm going in, now."

"Who is it, then?"

"Don't take me as a fool, Hermione," Harry threw her words back at her, "You already know."

Harry chanced a glance down at his right wrist as he walked slowly inside, the cursive writing that was etched on his skin felt heavy and itchy all of sudden. He shuddered at the feeling, covering his wrist with his left hand in hopes that if  _the blasted thing_  wouldn't be in sight, he would forget about the name. The name he loathed the most.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Reignite

It's been over a year.

A year since he decided that he didn't  _want_ a soul mate. That he loved Ginny and  _not_ Malfoy and nothing would change that, least of all a tattoo on his wrist. So, to hell with the snotty, uptight Ministry and their stupid laws; one more year that he was happy with Ginny by his side was worth it.

So, it was bittersweet to see the cursive, celebratory banner innocently hanging up in the Burrow's living room. Ginny's Marking day. It was more frightening to him then he had expected, it wasn't like he didn't know it was coming, he just wished she had been left unmarked.

"Can we get a moment to ourselves, Molly?" Harry interrupted Molly, softly, as he grabbed Ginny's arms in a gentle hold and looked at Molly, politely. Their relationship had changed - with all of the Weasleys, actually - she no longer hugged him or insisted that she called him Mum, Harry supposed it was for the best now that he didn't.

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled. A smile, Harry noted, that didn't reach her eyes. It hadn't for a year, now.

Harry led Ginny into the kitchen shutting the door firmly behind him before they sat across from each other. They sat in a tense silence, neither knew how to begin.

"Happy birthday, Ginny." Harry finally said with a tight smile on his face.

Ginny gave him a hesitant smile in return before she said, "Thank you. Harry."

An awkward silence fell on them and Harry fiddled with the leather cuff on his right wrist that effectively covered his mark from anyone wishing to catch a glimpse of it without his permission.

He had learned that revealing one's marking was intimate, and shared only with close friends and one's soul mate.

He had been furious when he recalled how the Weasley had gone about looking at his mark. He had accused them of making a show out of him and his mark; going so far as to threaten them with harassment charges that were all too real when it came to soul mates and their marks.

Since then, he had never allowed anyone else to see his soul mate tattoo. Just as well, he tried not to look at others markings without their permission, giving them their rightful privacy.

"So," Harry began, but nothing followed it.

"So," Ginny repeated.

"May I see it?" Harry asked, politely.

Ginny released a shuddering breath as she rolled up the left sleeve of her sweater to reveal the name on her forearm.

Harry felt a shock run through his heart as he stared, blankly, at the name and he fiddled with his leather cuff, absentmindedly. "Dean Thomas. Good for you, Gin."

Ginny broke down then, sobbing as she buried her head in her hands as her shoulder shook with the force of her cries, "No,  _not_  good for me, Harry! I...I don't want him, Harry! I want to be with you."

"It's illegal, Ginny," Harry said, he swallowed thickly. "Our  _relationship_ is illegal; the Ministry will find out eventually that we tricked them..."

"We can still be together," Ginny said, earnestly, "I love you, Harry. Dean and I don't mesh like we do. I want -"

"I want you, too." He placed his hand on top of hers, gently.

She looked down at her lap, wringing her hands nervously, before she looked up at him again, "I want you to know that I will always want you. We can...we can do this in secret, we can still see each other." She looked at him with earnest, brown eyes and Harry didn't have the heart to deny her anything, "Please, I need you. I love you, you are  _mine_."

"Yeah," Harry said, giving her a gentle smile. "I'm yours. We'll figure it out. I will never be happier than I am with you. Everything will work out for us."

"It will work out if I am with you." Ginny insisted.

* * *

"It's been a year, Harry." Hermione said, viciously, as she paced in front of him, Ron sat next to him giving him a frown. "This…your thing with Ginny, its immoral and taboo."

"Thanks for reminding, Hermione," Harry said, irritably. "I always appreciate that you greet me with those words every time you see me."

"I've spent a lot of a time researching soul mates, Harry," Hermione began.

Harry groaned, having heard all about her research in the last year, he slouched down in the couch and resolutely crossed his arms across his chest. "I think it's all fate, if the bond is strong enough; it will only be a matter of time before it happens no matter how much a person struggles."

"Well, I think fate screwed me over on my 18th birthday and just wanted a laugh," Harry snorted, "Honestly, Hermione, do you really think Malfoy and I are compatible? Ginny and I are happy. I am nineteen years old; I think I am old enough to decide that I want Gi-"

"Ginny has a soul mate, Harry!" Harry turned to Ron, surprised at his outburst. The redhead had made it clear early on he wanted nothing to do with any talks of soul mates. "And so do you and you're both taking advantage of that! You're not grateful for it, for what magic has blessed you with."

Harry widened his eyes in realization before he said, guiltily, "Merlin, Ron, we didn't mean -"

"Shut up!" Ron angrily rolled up his sleeve to show them the clear, unmarked skin of his wrist and forearm. "W-when it didn't appear on my arm last year, I-I stood in front of the mirror for hours to check my whole body, to make sure there wasn't a mistake."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione stopped her pacing to kneel in front of him, "I didn't think you cared if it appeared or not."

"Of course, I did!" Ron shouted, rubbing at his eyes, tiredly. "All my life, I heard about how  _wonderful_ it is to find your soul mate and how  _happy_  it makes you. That there is no greater feeling than when you feel whole." Ron sighed, "I tried to reason that maybe they weren't born yet or…or younger than me but deep down I know I haven't been marked because we haven't met or they are de-" He choked on the word, not wanting to believe that his soul mate was dead, it made him feel empty inside.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry paused to think over his next words, "I know, to you, it may seem selfish and insensitive that Ginny and I are doing this but she makes me happy and I want that - I want that  _so bad_."

"Look," Ron began, roughly, tugging down his sleeve as he glared at Harry, "All I am saying is go talk to him. Malfoy was born in these traditions, Harry, and unlike you, he wouldn't shame his soul mate by marrying another."

"Shame?" Harry looked at them both, clueless. "I'm sure Malfoy is thrilled I haven't gone to see him." They gave It's been a year, he would've come already."

"No, Harry," Hermione released a long breath, "Shaming is a term used when a marked person pursues a relationship with someone who isn't their soul mate."

"You're shaming Malfoy by being a coward," Ron said, grimacing, "I feel bad for the git."

Harry winced at the jab and he swallowed the retort that so desperately wanted to come out. "I understand, you both take this whole soul mate thing seriously and I respect that but this just isn't want I want. I want to decide for myself who I want to spend my life with."

"Harry, you should be taking this serious as well!" Hermione shrieked, the sharp sound ringing in Harry's ear. "There is another man's name imprinted in your skin! The other part of your soul, how can you not want that? When all you ever wished for is to be loved."

"Well, I'm not some whimpering eleven year old anymore, Hermione!" Harry shouted, shooting up to his feet. "I am tired of my life being dictated by others, for once, in my life. i chose something for my own well-being and I plan to stick with it."

"And end up with a dead soul mate and life in Azkaban," Hermione shot back, heatedly. "Your soul mate needs you just as much as you need him."

"And what would you know about soul mates, Hermione?" Harry whispered, coldly, "Yours is six feet under."

A look of pain and torment crossed Hermione's face before she raised her hand and brought it, swiftly, down on his cheek. The slap rung in his ear long after she took a step back, his head turned to the side and his cheek red with a hand mark on it.

"Don't you ever say that about him, again," Hermione hissed in a deadly tone, straightening to her full height even as her hand stung and tears trailed down her cheeks, "You know  _nothing_ , Harry James Potter."

Harry touched his cheek, gingerly, as Hermione marched away, her brunette hair flying wildly behind her. The silence was deafening as Harry fell back into the creaky couch next to Ron in shock. He could distantly hear Hermione's sobbing in the next room and it only made him feel more horrible about himself.

"Just..." Ron began with a sigh as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Go see him, yeah? Figure this all out."

There was no figuring Harry was certain in what he wanted and that was Ginny. His cheek stung as he nodded, anyways, "Yeah."

* * *

It took Harry another week for him to build up the courage to go see Malfoy, Hermione still refused to talk to him and the guilt of hurting her felt crushing against his heart.

He looked up at the large, wooden door of Malfoy Manor with gloom; he knew nothing good would come out of this visit. But, still, his right wrist itched and tingled as he knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps walking slowly to the door and he suddenly felt sick with anxiety, his stomach rolling and churning with his breakfast and he was sure he would blow chunks all over Malfoy's doorway.

Harry looked up as the door opened, slowly, and the first thing he saw were the stormy grey eyes, they were narrowed with anger and it only made Harry's stomach flipped violently. He trailed his eyes over the loose, blond hair and sharp cheekbones with the pointy nose with a smirk on those hateful lips.

Draco Malfoy had never looked more punch-able to him than in that moment.

"So, the prodigal git has finally arrived," Draco drawled as soon as he leaned his head against the door frame. His voice was still that deep, drawling sound that made Harry hate him even more. He drew in a deep, calming breath before he bent over and vomited his breakfast all over Draco's shoes.

"Charming. Those are custom made from Italy, I am expecting repayment." Malfoy said in a disgusted tone as he toed off his shoes and handed them to a house elf that appeared almost instantly. Harry straightened up, feeling infinitely better at the look of annoyance on Draco's face. "Well, come in, you fucker."

"Your voice made me sick," Harry offered as an explanation as he stepped inside the manor. It was large and confusing as Harry remembered it but more warmer - like home. "This house is making me sick."

"Oh, yes, Potter, you just know the right words to turn me on," Draco sneered as he led him to the parlor. "You owe me a shitload for this past year so I hope you're here to grovel."

"I don't owe you anything," Harry snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you didn't want me to come, anyways."

"The only reason I didn't come to you is my pride would never allow it," Draco hummed as he looked him over, "Though, it's impressive you figured it out in a year, I was betting on two."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled, scrubbing his hair in frustration. "Just shut up, I don't owe you anything."

"Oh, you do," Draco said, walking up to him and Harry leaned back when he got too close. "This identity crisis, or whatever the fuck it is, you're having has to stop, now."

"And why is that?" Harry asked, tightly.

Draco lifted up a hand to caress the inside of his collar as he said, idly, "I was raised in these traditions, Potter. Soul mates are revered in our society, do you know how much shit I got every time you were spotted with that Weasley girl? I am the laughing stock of the magical world because my soul mate has shamed me, choosing another over me."

"And why should I choose you?" Harry breathed out, he suddenly found it hard to breathe with Malfoy so close, "You've shown time and time again, that you're a self-centered, bigoted git."

Draco curled his fist around his collar, pulling him forward as he whispered, "Because you're mine as much as I am yours."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry hissed, slapping away his hand and taking a step back, "I don't care for tradition and I don't  _care_  for soul mates."

"Well, you're going to find out real soon that this is going to be a bumpy ride," Draco snapped, tightly. "Because you are my soul mate and I am not letting you go."

Harry looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding me? You  _hate_  me!"

"Potter, you just don't  _get_  it. Mt parents raised me to know that soul mates are the best thing to happen to a person. Having a soul mate makes you even above pureblood; we are the  _elite breed_  in the magical world. To have your soul completed is the best feeling in the world." Draco said, pushing him against the wall. Harry stopped the pained groan that threatened to escape from his lips as his back slammed harshly against the wall, "Our past doesn't mean anything compared to our future."

"Let go of me," Harry said, threateningly, pushing against the blond's shoulder "I don't care about any elite rubbish you're spouting so back off."

"Why would I let you go when you've come so willing," Draco smirked, his hands coming up to cup Harry's face. "You need me as much as I need you."

"I only came to get Hermione off my back, I am  _fine_  without you." He shouted before his fist connected with Draco's stomach, and the blond stumbled back, coughing and clutching his stomach.

"Asshole!" Draco shouted and Harry huffed, feeling oddly satisfied as Draco struggled to take in air.

"You asked for it." Harry said with a pleased look.

"Why can't you just accept it, you four-eyed freak?" Draco ground out and he swung his fist towards Harry's face, connecting with his nose. Harry stumbled back, letting out a string of curses as he clutched his bleeding nose. Draco turned away from him and rage filled Harry's gut as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"Why should I when my soul mate is a piece of shit!" Harry retorted, his nose burned and bled heavily but he still charged at Draco's back, colliding with it and crashing them both into the glass coffee table causing it to shatter at the impact. Draco's pained gasp as he rolled him over was satisfying in itself.

Harry pulled Draco up by his collar and punched him, his fist connecting with his eye before he pulled back, his fist in the air as he looked down at the man with hate. He breathed heavily his vision bled red and all he wanted to do was wreck the blond.

"Get off of me!" Draco shouted, after a moment of silence, biting into his arm and Harry let out a pained scream, releasing his hold on the blond, immediately. "You asshole! I waited for you to come on your own accord for  _a year_. I was being considerate of how you felt! But, all this time, you were just being a coward! You should be grateful to have me for a soul mate, fucking wanker-"

Harry didn't know what compelled him to do it; all he knew was that he wanted Malfoy to just shut the hell up.

So, he'll blame it on the annoying bond and the hate that was welling up in his vein, when his mouth crashed on to Malfoy's and they were biting, licking and fighting for dominance with their tongues. He tried to pour all the hate he had for this sole person.

The kiss was heady and forceful, nothing like his kisses with Ginny that were slow and loving. No, this was a fire that had ignited deep within him. His wrist tingled and his pants grew tighter as they fought while kissing, tugging at each other's hair and pulling lips.

Harry pulled away with a sharp gasp, taking in lungful of air as he rolled off of Draco and lay on his back next to him, his breathing coming out in pants as his heart thudded erratically in his ear.

"Shit," Harry said, staring up at the expensive looking ceiling. "I hate you so much, Malfoy." He tried desperately to ignore the tightness of his pants as he tried to control his breathing.

He had never felt anything like that before, it was addictive and it felt right. He groaned in pain as he covered his swollen nose, a reminder of how much he hated Malfoy slamming into him as his finger brushed lightly against it.

"Soul mates are definitely not the fairy tale Mother made them out to be," Draco laughed, short and biting, as he touched his black eye, gingerly, "I hate you, too, sweetheart."


	3. Retaliate

"Well, this has been nice, Malfoy," Harry said, idly, finally unable to take the unbearable silence between them. He sat up, slowly, groaning as his nose tinged with pain. He cursed Malfoy once more as he sighed, examining the damage done to his clothes before he turned to where Draco still sprawled haphazardly on the floor. "But I have a girlfriend waiting for me -"

"You _can't_  be serious?" Draco scoffed, sharply, his gray eyes narrowed as they gazed up at the ceiling.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritably, the fatigue he felt made him feel on edge and ready to snap at any moment, "What is wrong with what I just said?"

"Oh, I don't know," Draco mocked, angrily, "How about openly talking about infidelity in front of your soul mate? It's rude, Potter, learn some manners."

Harry shuddered at the word 'soul mate', it sounded vile to him, now; as if it was tainted and he knew it was, for them, at least. This bond - if they even have one - was different, strained already by their animosity and hate towards each other and all Harry wished was for it to all disappear.

"It isn't infidelity if we're not together," Harry shook his head, his eyes to the ceiling.

"Look, Potter, I am not going anywhere so deal with it. If only for my pride that I won't shame you in public so, we have to figure this out." Draco said in a low voice.

"There is nothing to figure out," Harry said, slowly, "I don't want a soul bond with you."

"You ignorant cretin," Draco snarled, "It isn't simple as that, you idiot! You can't just ignore it and go on your merry way."

"And why is that?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because we've already made contact, Potter," Draco said, coldly, "Aren't you wondering why your wrist is tingling? It's because the bond has initiated but hasn't settled due to our resistance, if you keep resisting the bond -"

"What?" Harry mocked with a glare, "I'll die? Please, Malfoy, I've seen death and it isn't all that scary."

"No," Draco snapped, "Your soul will be shattered due to instability and you'll be left a shell of your former self, it's similar to the Dementor's kiss. And I much like my soul so I would rather I keep it in one piece, thank you."

Harry stayed silent, Draco's words mulling and rolling in his mind as he considered it. He shook his head and heaved a tired sigh, "Malfoy, right now, I can give two shits for what you have to say."

"You're full of shit, Potter." Draco stated, rolling his eyes. "I can see right through your Gryffindork mask."

"I am not," Harry protested immediately, "I'm not lying." He insisted as Draco gave him a flat look.

"Potter, you would never let anyone suffer that, even me," Draco shot him a smug smirk before he added, "Just cease this fling you have with the Weaslette and we can fix this." He motions between the two of them.

"I love Ginny, I won't do that to her."

Draco gave him a disgusted look, gagging, "You can't be serious?"

Harry blinked over at him as Draco turned his head to look at him, reproachfully, his pale, pink lips already curled into a spiteful sneer.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest, defensively, "Yes, I'm serious, so what?"

"You do realize that you're ruining your reputation by being with her," Draco said, sitting up, with a roll of his eye. "You have to keep up appearance, Potter."

"Malfoy, are you kidding me?" Harry exclaimed, "Huh? We've been in each other's presence for only twenty minutes and we already threw punches, so what makes you think that we can 'keep up appearance'."

Draco threw him an unimpressed look but doesn't give him an answer, pulling out his wand and muttered, " _Accio Healing Kit._ "

"I don't want a relationship with you," Harry ranted as a white box zoomed into Draco's hands, "I don't want anything to do with you, I just want to live my life in peace."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, stop being so bloody dramatic," Draco snapped, as he opened the case and pulled out a round, purple bottle from it. He untwists the cap and dipped his hand into the purple salve, applying a generous amount to his eye. "I'm your soul mate not your mother's bloody killer."

"I'm not being dramatic," Harry retorted, the words sounding childish even to him. His wrist itched, his nose stung and he just desperately wished he could leave this all behind.

He jumped when he feels fingers holding his jaw in place, "What are you doing -"

"I'm fixing it, you git," Draco snarled, annoyed with his attitude as he pointed his wand at Harry's nose,  _"Episkey."_

Harry winced at the loud noise of his nose going back into place before he muttered, "Thanks, I guess. I don't really trust you with my face."

Draco smiled, innocently, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I have no qualms in stomping on your face anytime soon."

"Don't call me that," Harry muttered, before he released a harsh sigh. "Look, can I go? We have done nothing but fought while I was here - an obvious indication to our compatibility."

"That kiss was hot, I must admit" Draco smirked when Harry's face reddens, "I suppose sucking off Weasley's face had its benefits."

"What are you, twelve?" Harry snapped, "Grow up."

"And a half, darling." Draco quipped.

"Okay, I am done with this conversation," Harry grumbled, standing to his feet, "If there isn't anything else…"

"Actually, there is." Draco said, looking up at him as he leaned back on the palm of his hands, "My mother isn't here - she's at a conference in Paris - but I assume that she will want to welcome you to the family once she returns. So..."

"I can hardly wait," Harry replied, sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he fiddled with his robes. He took in a deep breath before he said, "We'll be in touch, Malfoy."

Draco merely watched him as he walked out of the living room and wait until he heard a slam of the door before he jumped to his feet and goes to the the fireplace.

He took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in, stepping in and says, "Parkinson Manor." He clenched his eyes shut as the spinning motion almost made him nauseous before he stepped out of the Floo, brushing away the soot that clung to his robes.

"Well?" His face is emotionless as the voice, deep and smooth, spoke and merely ignored it, in favor of making his black robes presentable.

When he finally looked up, it's to find Pansy, Theo, and Blaise sitting around the coffee table. Pansy sat in the loveseat, an eager look on her face while Theo lounged on the longer couch, Blaise's head resting against his thigh.

"It's Potter," He began in a drawl, "What more can you expect from him? That idiot is seeing the Weasley girl, as we all knew and he refuses to let her go."

"And you're jealous." Blaise stated, knowingly. He scowled at that, Malfoy's didn't get jealous but he couldn't deny the way his skin crawl at the thought of the red-headed girl touching his soul mate.

"I don't get jealous, Blaise." Draco gritted out.

"The Prophet calls them the 'Power Couple'" Theo piped in with an amused smile when Draco's hands curls into tight fists, "It's pathetic, truly."

"Draco, dear, he's shaming you." Pansy said, sadly. "You need to retaliate in kind, though you can't obviously shame him," She leaned forward, a wicked gleam in her eyes that made Draco love her dearly, "There are other ways of humiliating people."

"Don't you think I know that," Draco said before he took a deep breath, "He thinks this only affects him, that ego-maniacal idiot. I am in this bond, as well, and I was just as angry and volatile when his bloody name was written on my wrist -"

"Alright, you need to calm down, Draco." Pansy said, soothingly as Draco paced angrily in the middle of the room.

"So, you're jealous." Blaise stated again.

"I am not jealous." Draco said, evenly, glaring at his smirking friend.

"Okay." Blaise placated with a knowing smirk that always irked Draco to no end.

"Well, I, for one, think he should pay for what he's done this year," Pansy said, giving Draco a pointed look, "That Weasley girl is interfering with a soul mate bond, she should pay the most."

"Actually, Pans, I think you're right." Draco nodded, thoughtfully. "I shouldn't be taking my wrath out on Potter, but the source of the problem itself."

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked, warily.

"We," Blaise corrected, "You know a dragon doesn't go into a war without an army."

"We will do the obvious thing," Draco allowed the silence to settle around them before his eyes met with Pansy's, her lips already twitching upward in a devious smile, a smile he knew mirrored his own, "Destroy Ginny Weasley."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy is the git of the century," Harry declared, angrily, as he fell backwards onto the bed, the mattress creaking loudly in protest. The Burrow was silent, a rare occurrence in the house but one that Harry was happy with, it allowed him time for his thoughts and the silence comforting as his mind whirled out of control. "That was a total, butt load waste of time."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Ron said, looking at him with sympathy. "Malfoy is an arsehole but even he could soften at the sight of his soul mate."

"Honestly, everyone has a different opinion on soul mates," Harry grumbled with discontent, "For Malfoy, it's all about image and completing one's soul while for you, it's changing everything about yourself to accommodate another person."

"I never said that," Ron frowned at him, "But I guess, soul mates doesn't have an universal meaning. It's personal to each person." He gave him a pointed look, "Including you."

"My soul mate is the bane of my existence," Harry said, glaring at his wrist, "My life has been out of control since this stupid marking appeared last year."

"Harry, your life is difficult because you want it to be," Ron said, tightly, with a shake of his head, "Not because it has to be."

"Ron, I want to be with Ginny," Harry said, passionately, "I want to make her laugh and smile, _not_ Dean. Me."

"But it doesn't work that way, mate," Ron said, slowly, "I'm glad you feel that way for her, but you have to let her go. If you established a bond with Malfoy and still dating Ginny then you're looking at soul mate interference, and those are never pretty."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's basically a Ministry law stating that a soul mate with an established bond has the right to terminate anyone they deemed a threat to their bond without any consequences," Ron said with worried, brown eyes, "Mate, that means if Malfoy really wanted to -"

"Shit," Harry breathed out in shock, his stomach felt like lead as he covered his face with his hands, "You don't think Malfoy would do that, do you? He wouldn't go that far, I mean, he doesn't even want me!"

"Mate, listen to me, I am going to protect my sister no matter what but," Ron paused for a moment before he said, "No one has never not wanted their soul mate, no matter what their motives are. It's ingrained in our very magical core, just think about it and do something before he goes after Ginny."

He patted his shoulder in an attempt of reassurance and comfort but the gesture only made him want to vomit even more as he lost himself in his thoughts.


	4. Reconcile

Harry knew Hermione was still angry with him as soon as he stepped into the Burrow's kitchen and she abruptly stood to her feet, her face stony as she made an excuse to Ginny for her abrupt departure. He sighed as she refused to make any eye contact with him.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, softly, as she quickly gathered her belonging, "Please, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Harry." Hermione said with a huff but she still paused to hear what he had to say. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek as encouragement before she left the room.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said, taking a step forward. "I miss you and I was wrong, everything I said was horrible and unnecessary. I was just lashing out at you and I shouldn't have and you were right, I shouldn't have taken my frustration and confusion out on you."

Hermione deflated at his apology before looking over at him with calculating eyes. He bit his lip at the tense silence between them, the moment going on for what felt like hours as she looked at him. He let out a sigh of relief when she finally gave him a smile and said, softly, "So, Malfoy, huh?"

"Yeah," He laughed, easily, as he took a seat at the table. Hermione following his lead and sat across from him, "He's a terror - he actually  punched me, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed before she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have prodded you so much about it but I just want you to understand how much soul mates are rare and valuable to those who have it. I don't want you to waste this opportunity and regret it in ten years."

"Thank you, Hermione, and I appreciate you looking out for me - I really do, but I really want to be with Ginny and nothing is going to stop me from doing that." Harry said, softly.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I don't agree with it but I understand. But, the least you can do is be friends with Malfoy."

Harry blinked at her in surprise, he grimaced as he said, "Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

Hermione gave him a flat look, "I'm sure under all that nastiness is a human being and I am just saying is to get to know him before you pass judgment."

"It's Malfoy, Hermione," Harry said, slowly, "Under all that nastiness is a _nasty_ human being."

"Harry, don't you think it's odd that you're more concerned with the fact that Malfoy is Malfoy than the fact he has the wrong plumping." She gave him a pointed look, "I think you're stuck on the image of what Malfoy meant to you in Hogwarts rather than anything else."

Harry blinked at her slowly, "I never thought of it that way." It was true; not once had he thought that the fact that his soul mate was a boy was an issue, he had more issue with the fact that it was Malfoy. Malfoy who was a bully and an ignorant, bigot git.

She smiled at him, sympathetically, patting his hand, "Of course, you haven't." She titled her head in thought as she added, "But whatever you choose, do it soon," she said, "The Ministry requires that all soul mates register their bond within six months after the bond is established."

Harry looked at her in shock, "Seriously?" He had never heard any law like that before.

"Something about population control and so on," Hermione waved away the issue, "I think they just want to keep track of how many people are actually finding their soul mates and having children."

"That's an option?" Harry asked, tentatively, it was always something he wanted - to have kids but he always dreamed it would be with Ginny.

"Of course, it is," Hermione exclaimed, "Adoptions, surrogacy, blood rituals..."

"Right," Harry exhaled, slowly, feeling himself relax a bit. "I think I'll go see him...you're right - I shouldn't push him away, I can be friends with him, if nothing else."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Harry found himself in front of Malfoy Manor, knocking on the door. He knew Hermione was right, he couldn't just keep ignoring the inevitable and being stubborn about it only seemed childish.

He looked up with a glare when the door opened and Draco raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Couldn't keep away, could you sweetheart?"

Harry scoffed, shoving past Draco and entered the house with a sharp, "Very funny."

"So," Draco began as he closed the door and leaned against it, "What brings you to my humble home, Potter? I would've thought you would have hid out for another year."

"I'm sorry for what happened last time we met," Harry said, he turned his gaze to the ground, unwilling to meet Draco's eyes, "I don't think it would be healthy for any of us to ignore this and continue to hate each other."

"So, what do you propose we do, Potter?" Draco asked there was no bite in his voice just honest curiosity.

"I think we need a new start," Harry suggested, shoving his hands inside his pants, "Don't get me wrong, I really hate you, Malfoy but maybe, if we got to know each other without any animosity or grudges between us."

"Right, how much more naive can you be, Potter?" Draco snapped, "Do you honestly think I won't throttle you the first chance I get?"

Harry sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair, "You are not helping the situation, Malfoy. I just thought...we could get to know each other," He swallowed thickly; it was harder to form the words than he thought, "To be friends."

"Friends?" Draco echoed as if the words were a foreign phrase to him, he tilted his head to the side and his gray eyes narrowed, suspiciously as he stepped forward.

"Yes, friends," He said, calmly, "What more do you have to lose, right?" He extended his hand for Malfoy to shake; he looked at him with an expectant look on his face.

"Wipe that puppy dog look off your face," Draco muttered as he reluctantly grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and shook it. Harry shuddered at the pleasant shock that coursed through him at the contact. "I suppose I can allow a truce."

"As if you had a choice, Draco," Harry retorted, "I still hate you, though."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Draco replied with a smirk. "Because I don't think I wanted to punch a friend as much as I do right now."

* * *

"Hey, you," Harry whispered, eyeing the mess that was in front of Ginny before he ducked his head to greet her with a kiss. It landed just at the corner of her lips, displaced as she turned to him, he laughed at the awkwardness before he tried again.

Ginny grinned as he pulled away, the sight of her set his heart aflame, it had been a long week not seeing her but he was happy that he stopped by today after his visit with Malfoy. "I appreciate the intrigue of a random make out session as much as the next girl but what are you doing here?"

Harry reached over and gave a playful tug to her red hair in retaliation as he said, "You're the one who has Ron sending me SOS messages to me while I work."

Ginny laughed, amused as she leaned back, "My mother has me hassled with things to do, have you come to save me?"

"And risk the wrath of Molly Weasley?" Harry laughed, "No way, I am merely here for a lunch break."

Ginny scoffed, "Some boyfriend you are."

Harry laughed; it was strained and awkward, he was not entirely comfortable with the word for some reason. Ginny caught the expression and her entire mood became tensed and closed-off. She grimaced, turning away from him with an exasperated sigh, "Sorry."

Harry leaned back, the moment gone and he bit his lip to physically restrain himself from asking her what was wrong. He wasn't in the mood to have a shouting match, especially not with Ginny. He knew things were different between them now, less loving and more forced, he wasn't an idiot.

Despite it all, though, his mind protested to the idea of breaking up with her and the tingling thought that it's more his stubbornness than anything else is stopping him from doing a lot of things, lately.

"I went to see Dean yesterday," Ginny said, softly, as if she's been waiting for the moment to say it and Harry's grip on the couch tightened.

"Did you?" Harry asked, evenly, he sounded tired as if he would rather be anywhere than there. "I went to see Malfoy today, actually."

Ginny's head snapped up at an alarming rate causing Harry to lean back in surprise, "What?"

"I went to see Malfoy." Harry said, slowly, he looked at her warily.

"No, Harry, you can't see him." Ginny said, shaking her head as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever said.

Harry blinked at her in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Ginny let out a slow breath, "I'm merely saying you don't know what his motives are," She looked up at him and Harry is momentarily surprised at the animosity and hate in her brown eyes. "So, just stay away from me."

The urge to defend Draco, to protest that Ginny couldn't come between them was sudden and so unexpected – unwelcomed - that he had to bite his lower lip to restrain himself. It wasn't like he liked Draco, anyways, but hearing someone else say he wasn't good enough made his inside curl in anger.

"He's not that bad," Harry said, instead, shrugging a little and couldn't help but jealously point out, "You're seeking out Dean."

Ginny's face flushed with anger or embarrassment, Harry wasn't sure as she bit out, "Dean isn't Malfoy, Harry. We've talked about this, already, I would go to Dean and our relationship will remain a secret. There was no talk about seeing Malfoy!"

"I can do whatever I want, Ginny. You are be irrational about this," Harry said, shaking his head. "Look, this is getting out of control; you saw your soul mate, so, why can't I? We came into an agreement to just be friends, anyways."

"He's using you, Harry," Ginny snapped, angrily, "Why can't you see that? Are you that blind?"

"He's being decent for once in his life and all of sudden he's using me," Harry laughed, humorlessly, "I don't think that's fair, Gin."

"Just like it isn't fair that he's sending his lackeys after me!" Ginny shouted her voice an octave higher than usual as rage consumed her. "Malfoy will always be scum and not even you can change that!" She spat out.

"What?" Harry said, slowly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Pansy Parkinson has been unusually frequent in every place that I've gone these past few weeks  _and_  friendly all of a sudden." Ginny wrapped her arms she was no longer angry but fearful, "He's planning - he's planning a soul mate interference, isn't he, Harry?"

His heart ached at the fearful look in Ginny's brown eyes and understood why she looked so tense and uneasy. He sighed, running a hand over his face - it was Malfoy, after all so he shouldn't be surprised he would pull a stunt like this. He snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny let out a strangled sob.

"Oh, Gin, no," Harry said, softly, going around the couch and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "No, I would never allow that. He can't do that to you, love. I'll talk to him about it, I promise."

Ginny sniffled, nodding her head as she held his shirt tightly in her hands, "I love you, Harry, I don't want to lose you. "

"You won't," Harry said, "I promise." He pulled her back, thumbing away a stray tear as he said, softly, "How about dinner tonight, just you and me?"

Ginny shook her head, guiltily, "I- I can't, Dean already…"

"Yeah, of course," Harry cut her off before she could continue, pulling her head back to his chest. "It's fine." He said, roughly, ignoring the painful tightening of his chest.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me," Harry said as he looked up at Draco as he slid in the seat across from him in Fortescue's, two days later. "We have to talk about a few things."

"What are friends for?" Draco replied, rhetorically as he waved a waitress towards him, "A bowl of strawberries and water, please." He turned to Harry with an expectant look, "So, what is it you want to talk about, Potter?"

Harry let out a deep breath before he said, "You have got to stop this."

Draco raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, "And what exactly am I supposed to stop?"

"Your soul mate interference," Harry said, frowning when Draco merely leaned back and rolled his eyes, "Before someone gets hurt! Stop before it even gets that far."

"I am in my right to do so," Draco said, calmly, as he thanked the waitress as she placed the bowl of strawberries and water in front of him. "And you know that."

"How can we be friends when you do this?" Harry hissed, glaring, "When you send your friends to spy on my girlfriend and plot to kill her."

"I would never kill her, Potter, I would hate to get my hands dirty. I am merely sending her a message." Draco said, smoothly, "You do realize that this is the first time we've been seen together in public." He added, effectively changing the subject and silently indicating that they were done with the discussion.

"I know," Harry said, tiredly, slouching in his seat. "What of it?"

"People will talk," Draco shrugged, taking a bite into a strawberry. He chewed for a second before he added, "You hate publicity."

"Thank you for reminding me." Harry muttered as he looked around in paranoia, half expecting for Rita Skeeter to jump up out of nowhere. "But I really don't care."

"Interesting," Draco said, "In Hogwarts, you were a bit obsessed with your ego."

"I guess I grew out of it." He bit out.

"I'm sure Ginerva adores you for it." Draco baited.

"Leave Ginny out of it," Harry said, shaking his head, "Ginny doesn't even want me to see you, anymore."

"Well, I don't blame her," Draco said with a smirk, "I am the most likely to steal her man, it is only a matter of time."

"I will never leave Ginny for you." Harry said, instantly.

Draco shrugged, unperturbed by the statement, "You haven't seen the thing I do with my tongue yet."

Harry's face reddened at the statement, much to Draco's delight, as he released a laugh and Harry choked out, "Change the subject."

"Fine, where is the girlfriend you're defending so much, anyways?" Draco asked as he ate another strawberry. "And why aren't you with her now?"

"She's busy," Harry replied curtly, tugging at the leather band on his wrist, distractedly, as he tried not to notice the way Draco was licking his finger each time he ate a strawberry. "Why do you care?"

"She seems to be busy a lot," Draco replied as he evenly split a strawberry before offering it to Harry who took it with a wary look. "More specifically, busy with her soul mate."

Harry bit down on his lip, the excuses that jumped to his mind were dismissed just as quickly because the last thing he wanted to do was spend more time justifying why Ginny was too busy for him. "Well, she is in her right," he said instead, shrugging expansively. "Our relationship is under wraps, after all."

Draco shot him an amused look before he laughed to himself, shaking his head and took a bite from another strawberry.

"What?" Harry asks, watching Draco cock his head to the side, his lips still twitching with suppressed amusement even after the laughter dies.

"Nothing," Draco replied, taking another bite to hide his smirk.

"No, really, what?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes, his fingers curling a little tighter around the edge of the table as Draco seemed to consider him for a moment before he leaned forward.

"I was just thinking," Draco started to reply, as he reached out to place his hands close to Harry, his eyes dropping momentarily towards Harry's lips before up to meet his eyes again, "That your girlfriend's priorities really kind of suck."

Harry opened his mouth to protest before he lifted up his eyes and abruptly realized just how close they are. Close enough that he can see just how gray Draco's eyes actually are from up close and the pretty scatter of freckles that surrounded them.

Close enough that he could smell Draco's cologne and feel the heat of him as Draco's hand came to rest on top of his.

Close enough that if he just leaned a little bit closer -

"Harry!" A shout resounded in his ear causing him to jump back and in his seat, clutching his heart as it halted before it sped up in alarm, he let out a shaky breath as he looked up to see Draco sitting back, slowly, in his seat, an unreadable expression on his face.

He turned to his right and widened his eyes at who he saw, "Hermione?" He asked in confusion as she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some things at the bookstore," She explained, raising her bags that she held to show him. Her brown eyes flicked from his panicked eyes to the disinterested Draco who was plopping another strawberry into his mouth. "Oh, you're on a date?" She gave him a proud and knowing smile, "Oh, I knew you would come to your senses!"

"What?" Harry let out a laugh, "No, Hermione, remember you said we should be friends? We were just talking," His eyes flicked to Draco as he emphasized, "Just friends."

"Right," Draco drawled, throwing a strawberry at his head with a smirk, "Only friends."


	5. Regret

Harry could probably talk to Ginny about their relationship.

He  _should_ probably talk to Ginny about their relationship.

The problem was trying to find a moment where they both were, _actually_ , in each other's presence.

Harry wanted it to work, he truly did. He loved Ginny and he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy but he never anticipated the aspect of soul mates to pull them apart, to make them fall out of love.

Harry's breath hitched at the sudden thought, it was disconcerting. He had always believed that nothing could pull him away from Ginny - they weren't called the power couple for nothing - but he didn't anticipate the factor to tear them apart was Ginny herself. It had been a long month of  _'I'm busy, Harry, maybe another time' and 'Dean wants me to meet him for dinner, sorry Harry.'_  it made him seriously consider that maybe this wasn't working.

But without Ginny, he felt empty and untethered - what was after Ginny? He wasn't entirely sure.

 _Was_  there something after Ginny?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud  _pop_  sound before he stood up from his seat near the fire and walked to the hallway where Ginny hung her coat on the rack, a soft smile on her face.

"Ginny..." His voice was soft and almost detached as if he wasn't entirely there and, maybe, he wasn't. Maybe, he hadn't totally been in this relationship for a while now.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and whirled around to look at him. They stood in silence, gazing at each other for a moment before she said, "I'm sorry I missed dinner, I...I was with Dean." She ended in a tiny whisper, her arms wrapped around her middle.

Harry couldn't contain the bitter laugh that bubbled to the surface, expressing his doubts, fears and angry this past month.

"Harry..." She began taking a step forward, her eyes wide with a plead. A month ago it would have made him melt and feel lovesick now it just made him feel empty.

"Stop, Ginny, just stop." Harry said, evenly, "Maybe, we should talk..." he trailed off as he grabbed a hold of his hand and led her into the kitchen. She immediately went to the sick and filled to glass with water before she turned to him.

Harry nodded at her when she glanced at him and they both to a seat on opposite sides of the table, Ginny pushed a glass of water across the table to him with a neutral expression while Harry tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is about?" Ginny finally asked, sitting tall in her seat and staring determinedly across the table at him.

Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face before he said, "This isn't working."

Ginny eyed him, carefully, tapping her fingers across the tabletop before she forcibly stilled them, clearing her throat before she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I..." Harry chewed his lower lip, frowning as he shifted uncomfortably and lowered his eyes to the table. "Are you happy, Ginny?"

There was dead silence, Ginny stared across the table at him like she didn't know what to make of the question, before a decidedly defensive response of, "Of course I am." was shot at him.

"Are you really?" Harry persisted; he raised his eyes to watch Ginny, carefully.

"I have a lot going on at the moment, Harry," Ginny replied, she frowned a little and shifted back in her seat, arms curling around her. "I have Quidditch practice and I just started sorting things out with Dean, Harry. I'm sorry if that makes you feel neglected but I'm just -"

"Busy," Harry finished with her, his smile a little sad when Ginny's eyes jerked up to meet his. "I know, Ginny, that's not what I was saying."

"Well, what are you saying?" Ginny asked cautiously and a little biting, "Because I'm really tired of trying to figure out what's going on with you when you won't tell me, Harry."

"I'm saying that I am tired of fighting about everything with you, Ginny," he replied, rubbing at his eyes as his throat started to tighten and his attempted smile faltered. "I'm tired of not seeing you. I miss being able to talk to you about anything I wanted, whenever I wanted. I miss my girlfriend. I miss you."

"But I'm right here," Ginny replied, her expression softening although it is clear she didn't understand what Harry was trying to say. "You can tell me anything, Harry, you know that."

"No, you're not," Harry replied, quietly, dropping his head into his hands and staring down at the tabletop as he tried to gather his thoughts. "And when I try to talk to you, it's like you can't hear me."

"It's kind of hard to listen when you won't talk to me," Ginny said, immediately. "You never talk to me anymore, what am I supposed to do when you keep pushing me away?"

"I haven't been pushing you away, Gin," Harry said, "You've just...you're so caught up with Dean!"

"Oh, so this is what this is?" Ginny said, knowingly, sitting up a bit straighter. "You're jealous."

Harry spluttered, his eyes wide in disbelief, "That is far from what I am feeling right now, Ginny! You see, you're not listening to me! This is a two-way relationship and I can't be the only one putting in the effort."

"Harry, I am busy, I am sorry you feel this way but," She shrugged, helplessly, "That's life, there are some thing that I can't control."

"Right...like Dean?" Harry shot back, angrily.

Ginny looked at him, sadly, "Don't make this into a Dean thing."

"But it is, though!" Harry said, standing to his feet. "It totally is and until you realize that, I...I just can't know where we stand. I can't do this anymore."

"No, no, no, no, no," Ginny said as she gave him a panicked look, "What...what are you saying, Harry?"

"I'm saying I'll be sleeping at Hermione's tonight." Harry replied as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Harry truly did intend to go to Hermione's for the night but, somehow, he had ended up on Malfoy's doorstep at two in the morning. He groaned at the thought of the infuriating smug look Draco will have once he knocked on the door, if he knocked on the door. Maybe, it would be best to just sleep out here for tonight.

The decision made, he settled on the ground. He winced at the hard cement against his back before he pulled out his wand and hastily cast a cushioning charm. He sighed, his eyes trained at the twinkling stars above him as he debated on if he would be able to sleep at all tonight.

It would be mortifying for Draco to find him at his doorstep like some homeless person but it would even more traumatizing to Hermione's who would keep him up by analyzing the whole argument and tell him where he had gone wrong.

"Why?" He asked, aloud, his voice sounded louder in the silent darkness than anything and he sat up to lean his back against the wooden door. His eyes were shut firmly and a grimace was on his face, "Why is this my life?"

He should go back home, make up with Ginny and sleep in his own bed and not on the doorstep of his soul mate he didn't even want. He couldn't let Draco see him like this; he could already hear the taunts that the blond would throw at him as soon as he spotted him.

He let out a yawn as he lamented on the life he had only a year ago and only two words ruined it all. Shattered it all as if an illusion made from the depths of his mind. He untied the leather cuff that was on his wrist, the skin instantly tingling once the words were revealed; the thin, cursive name of Draco Malfoy would forever haunt him.

He brushed his finger over the blond's name and shivered at the pleasant sensation, like a phantom touch as the mark tingled. He wondered if it was reacting to his touch or because his soul mate was just a few steps away from him. He wondered what it would be like to love Draco, to finally give up and just be with him.

He instantly shook the thought away with horror written on his face.

It would be horrible.

It would be wonderful.

Maybe, it would be both.

* * *

 _"Aguamenti."_  The words pierced through Harry's dreamless sleep instantly before the splash of cold water hit his face, jolting him upward and causing him to sputter and gasp for air. He felt disorientated and confused, squinting at the brightness of the light that was above him as water dripped into a puddle around him.

"Whassit?" He muttered, shaking his hair of the droplets of water that had settled on it before he looked up, his glasses skewed and out of place. Draco looked down at him with a mixture of mirth and annoyance.

"Sleep well?" He said before he pulled Harry up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside. Harry's body throbbed in pain at the movement and his neck felt stiff and unused.

"What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing his head in confusion. The last thing he remembered was storming out after an argument with Ginny. He was supposed to go to Hermione's but -

Oh.

_Oh._

"Shit, I was supposed to only shut my eyes for a moment," Harry groaned, his back aching as he stretched. "Sorry, Draco, I would've knocked but you so cherish your beauty sleep -"

"Potter, you idiot," Draco rolled his eyes, as he threw a newspaper at his face. "That would have been preferable than this. You have ousted us and did what I was trying to prevent." He huffed as he turned, "There are clothes laid out for you upstairs, get dressed. Press conference in two hours."

"Wha…?"Harry muttered, confused, as he looked from Draco to the newspaper and he felt his heart drop. He groaned as he fell back on his back and muttered, "Fuck, this can't be happening."

"Oh, it is, sweetheart." Draco said, kicking his foot. "Now, get up!"

Harry sighed, as he glanced at the headline once more:

**GINNY WEASLEY SHAMED!**

**Harry Potter found on the doorstep of Draco Malfoy!**

"They think you're her soul mate," Draco said, as he pulled him to his feet. "This is perfect in ruining her reputation but horrible publicity for the Malfoy name. But either way we're looking at it, someone will be shamed in this and it's not going to be me. There's also the fact that your reputation will be shot because you've been a whore for the last year –"

"I'm not a whore!" Harry snapped as he was dragged up stairs and pushed into the second room so fast that he felt his head spin. It was a large spacious room that had a large, bed in the middle, a vanity near the door and a bookshelf near the window.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night," Draco muttered, distractedly, "Now, let's see…"

Draco looked at him, critically, for a moment before he sat him in front of the vanity. Harry blinked at the mirror clueless as he watched Draco pick at his wet hair with noises of disgust.

"I actually like the messy, rat's nest version of your hair," Draco grudgingly admitted, "I'll fix it for you."

"Um...thank you?" Harry said, unsure. "I think that was a compliment."

"It's good to add to my list of deeds - helping the mentally challenged," Draco smirked as Harry glared at him, he ruffled his hair causing some to flop over his eyes, "You're adorable."

"Nice bedroom," Harry said, blushing at his words. He could feel the blond's chest pressed against his back, it made him a bit dizzy.

"Hm, yes," Draco mumbled as he fiddled with his wet hair. "Maybe, we'll have a quickie in here, someday."

"Quickie?" Harry looked at him through the mirror in panic. "We are  _never_ having sex and we are only friends - just friends."

"Then, this will be a truly boring relationship." Draco drawled as he pulled out his wand, making a weird motion before muttering a spell under his breath. Harry shivered at the tingling sensation on his head. "Are you a virgin? Well, in the place that counts..." He trailed off as he ran a hand down Harry's back to where his arse began.

"What? That isn't any of your business!" Harry exclaimed in embarrassment as he slapped away Draco's hands.

"It was just a question, Harry, no need to be embarrassed," Draco rolled his eyes in amusement. "Calm down."

"Well, don't ask again." Harry snapped, blushing.

Draco laughed, running his hand through his dried, messy hair as he leaned his chin on his head, staring at him through the mirror. "Never change, sweetheart." They stayed like that for a moment before Draco cleared his throat and stood straight as he patted his shoulder and said, "Now, get dressed, the Prophet doesn't wait for anyone."

"Right." Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. He was positive he never had a friend quite like Draco before.


	6. Revelation

"Okay," Harry shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide as he snuck a look to the conference room, it was filled with different wizards and witches reporters and he glared when he spotted a lime green robe in the front that could only be Rita Skeeter. "I can't do this."

"You can." Draco said, assuredly from behind him.

"I hate reporters," Harry said, depressed, his shoulders sagged as he gave Draco a wounded look over his shoulder, "Don't make me do this."

"The worst they can do is tear your reputation to shreds," Draco said, nonchalantly. "Been there, done that. Boring."

"Okay, I'm leaving now." He said, he remembered clearly of the hate he received in fifth year for something he knew was true. His left hand tinged as the words  _'I must not tell lies'_  came to the forefront of his thoughts and he panicked. "I need some air, Merlin, it's hot in here."

He turned to leave to be stopped by the cold glare that Draco gave him. The blond moved forward and straightened his robes. "You'll be fine."

"Why so many people?" Harry asked, nervously, looking over his shoulder to the curtain that hid him from the masses that were more than likely looking to eat him alive. His stomach churned with anxiety as his mind filled with different scenarios on how things could go wrong.

"I like the attention," Draco smirked when Harry gave him a horrified look, "I'm kidding, Potter, they all sent a request to interview you and I don't want anyone twisting your words. So, the more witness, the less likely Skeeter can trash you."

"That actually makes sense," Harry muttered in surprise, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Draco shrugged. "We still have five minutes until we're on. Stick to what we rehearsed, alright?"

"Yeah, got it, it's just..." Harry shook his head in bafflement, "How did they know I would be there? Did someone follow me or something?"

It was creepy to think someone had been following him around, like some stalker. He didn't think his life was that interesting to be followed around all day, though.

Draco snorted but didn't say anything. It was obvious to anyone that Draco knew more than he was letting on and it irked Harry to no end. He hated being left out in the dark, he was sure he had enough of secrets when he was in Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. "You know something. What is it?"

Draco let out a low sigh before he turned to him and crossed his arms, "You honestly don't have a clue on who could  _possibly_ want to ruin my reputation or yours?"

Harry shook his head, clueless and unsure where this conversation was heading to but he was sure that he wouldn't like it. "Draco, what are you getting at?" He asked, tiredly, he felt emotionally drained, everything was happening so fast and he had no time to process it.

"It was obviously Ginny," Draco snapped, coldly, his voice malicious and low, "If she thinks she has the upper hand in this, she is sorely mistaken."

"Now, hold on a minute, Draco," Harry immediately protested, no matter how rocky his relationship with Ginny was, she was still his girlfriend (somewhat) and he was going to defend her. "Ginny would never do anything like that."

"You shouldn't be defending people's morale, Potter," Draco said, "Yours are questionable at the least."

"Very funny," Harry snapped, "Are we really doing this now? I thought we were past this."

"Well, I guess we aren't," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Because you're irritating me with your rose-colored view to how your girlfriend treats people and you."

"I am so tired of people thinking they know Ginny," Harry snarled, pointing a finger at him, "Because you don't and neither does Hermione or everyone else who says that she is just going to drop me because she is with Dean. She loves me and I love her."

"No, I don't think you do, Potter," Draco said, harshly, "Love her, I mean. I think she is just the first girl who has given you a bit of attention and you latched onto her in fear that no one will ever look your way."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Before you make yourself look like a fool…oh, wait."

"What? Can't take the truth?" Draco goaded, "You're insistent on loving her but yet, you were at my doorstep last night because, oh yes, we're soul mates. We were meant to be - not you and Ginny so remember that before you proclaim your superficial love to her."

"I feel nothing for you," Harry said, slowly, "Okay? This is just for appearances; we've talked about this already. I want to be with Ginny."

"And you're using me for a cover up." Draco finished, coldly.

Harry remained silent, looking at the curtain instead of Draco.

"Look, I don't care that you rather stink it up with that  _bint_  but I would end her if she gets in my way." Draco said, flippantly. "Weasley doesn't know what's coming to her."

"You way?" Harry laughed, harshly, "Please, Malfoy, don't start this here -  _now_."

"And what does that mean?" Draco narrowed his eyes, threateningly.

"Both of you are trying to get at each other?" Harry said, quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear them. "And for what? Me? Pride? I just can't take this anymore. This constant battle of who should I see and who I should love because it's all bullshit! I should have a choice in this!"

"If you think this is about you, Potter, then you're an idiot," Draco spat out, harshly, a sneer that Harry hadn't seen in years formed on his face. "Get your head out of your ass. You're blinded by what you perceive Ginny to be that you don't realize that she's using you."

Harry's chest squeezed painfully at the truth behind Draco's words but he would never admit it aloud. He buried the words to the depths of his mind, he wouldn't dwell on them. Ginny was safe and that's what Harry needed in his life: safe.

"You know what, Malfoy, you may act all aloof and callous but I know the truth, Malfoy," Harry whispers, softly, as Draco stiffens, "You're affected by this more than I am because you had high expectations about your soul mate; some fairy tale where the prince charming swept you off your feet but guess what... that isn't life and that isn't what you're going to get from me."

Draco stared at him for a moment before a sweet smile formed on his face, "Go to hell, Potter." Before he walked into the conference room leaving Harry to watch him leave with a stunned look on his face.

"Wow," Harry muttered, baffled. "Okay." He let out a sigh of relief; he had honestly expected Draco to punch him at the least. He squirmed in guilt once he realized what he had said; it was callous and he was never the type of person to call someone out. He was sure that this whole situation was as difficult and frustrating to Draco as it was to him. He sucked in a breath, Draco deserved it. He was merely defending Ginny and Draco had took it too far, he shouldn't feel guilt for what he said because it was all true; he could never be what Draco wanted him to be.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head though he had an inkling that this wasn't over. Draco was a revenge guy, not a "let it go" guy. His nose tinged with phantom pain at the thought of the last time he thought he had one up over Draco.

Harry pushed the curtain, roughly, out of the way and stepped into the conference room, it was made that where he and Draco sat were higher up than where the reporters were, almost like a stage. It was like the world stopped for a moment as he walked out, his shoes making a thump, thump, thump sound that reverberated in the silent room. It felt like hours had past but in reality, only seconds.

Then, as if on cue, there was a single click before he was almost blinded by the immediate sound of flashes and clicking causing his eyes to burn as his photo was taken. His ear rang as voices erupted and melded into one another making it all sound like nonsensical noise, numerous questions and comments thrown his way.

"Mr Potter, look this way!"

"Will you comment on Ginny Weasley's participation in your cheating, Mr Potter!"

"Mr Potter, is it true you have shamed your soul mate, Ginny Weasley?"

"Mr Potter, what is your connection with Draco Malfoy?"

"Mr Potter, who are you really double timing here?"

He ducked his head, ignoring the rumbling of the rapid fire of questions thrown his way. He was half blinded by the cameras as he made his way to where Draco sat, stoically behind a table. His pale face set and his sharp jaw clenched tightly, the only indication of his brewing anger.

"I'm sorry," He rushed out, quietly, as he sat next to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond's gray eyes, "I shouldn't have said those things. They are not true, Draco, and I feel horrible for saying them."

"Whatever." Draco said, neutrally, before he leaned forward and said, "Thank you for coming today at such a short notice," He paused as everyone quieted, their eyes flicking from Harry stiff form to Draco's own, unsure how to interpret the tension between the two. "Harry and I have asked for this conference to clear some things up: Ginny Weasley has not been shamed as she is not Harry's soul mate...I am."

His words brought on a new stream of protest and question that made Harry's head throb, he was sure he was going to get a headache by the end of this. He blinked in wonderment at them, fascinated that so many people were so interested in his life. All of their eyes gleamed, hungrily for more information and it made Harry uncomfortable and uneasy. It made him feel fourteen again, scrutinized for every action he did.

"It's true," Harry said, forcefully, causing everyone to quiet. "Ginny and I are just friends."

"Mr Potter," A balding man in the back spoke, "Geiger Cortez, I am editor at the international  _Wizard Up!_  Newspaper. You have been seen quite a lot with Ginny this last few years but yet, you claim Mr Malfoy is your soul mate?"

"We wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a while." Harry said, smoothly, his face casual even as he was internally freaking out. "Like I said, Ginny and I are just friends."

"If you don't mind, maybe, you can prove to us that Mr Malfoy is your soul mate," Skeeter said, primly, her eyes gleaming as Harry refrained from giving her a cold glare.

"I prefer not to." Harry replied, coldly.

"So, you admit that you're ashamed of who your soul mate is." Skeeter replied, her quill floating next to her, writing furiously on the floating parchment, "Is that why you shamed him?"

"I didn't shame him!" Harry said, his temper rising as he glared at Skeeter. His hate for her running deeper than anyone could imagine.

"I have evidence that indicates that you have been less than faithful, Mr Potter," Skeeter said, quickly, hoping to catch him off guard, "How do you respond to such accusations?"

"I - "

"Has your anger blinded you in seeing that shaming one's soul mate is wrong," She smirked as her quill continued to write, "Or maybe, those reports that you're touched in the head were correct, after all."

There were murmurs of surprise after her words and Harry watched in horror as the reporters all wrote something down - no doubt something nasty about him - on their pads, nodding eagerly at their peers.

"That isn't true!" Harry shouted, causing some in the front to jump, "Stop writing," He glared at the woman in the front who was still furiously writing something down, "Stop it!"

"See," Skeeter said in a loud whisper to the person sitting next to her, "Touched in the head."

Harry was about to retort angrily at her when Draco placed a hand on his thigh, shaking his head slightly to show that responding wouldn't help him in the least. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"How do you respond to those who have accused you of shaming Mr Malfoy by being seen with Ms Weasley?" A woman asked in the middle row.

"That isn't...true?" He said, uncertainly causing Draco to face palm as the reporter began to write furiously on their pads. "Look, Ginny is a good friend of mine." Not really. "I am not shaming Draco, we are very happy with our current situation." Somewhat.

He refrained himself from wincing when Draco tensed next to him.

"Are you happy?"

Harry paused at that, squinting to see who asked that as everyone else turned as well to the back, murmurs of surprise filling the room.

"Luna?" Harry asked, uncertain as he caught sight of long white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. It had been ages since he had last seen his eccentric friend and he was shocked to find her here, "Luna Lovegood?"

"From the Quibbler," She replied, airily, her pad was upside down and her radish earrings gleamed in the light. "The Nargles made me late," she offered, simply, she twirled her quill in her hand for a moment before she asked, innocently, "Are you happy?"

Her eyes glittered with a knowing look, indicating to Harry that she knew more than she let on and it made his stomach churn, uneasily. He eyed her, warily, before he glanced at Draco who merely gave him look.

Harry turned to the group of reporters who were all looking at him with expectant looks but found he couldn't answer, the words that wanted to escape ("Yes,  _of course_ , I'm happy.") couldn't get past his lips because that wouldn't be the truth, because he wasn't happy and the revelation was such a punch to the gut that he was left breathless.

It was like he was seeing his life for the past year through someone else's eyes and he could clearly see how hollow and dead he felt inside this past year with Ginny. How his wrist tingled when he thought of his soul mate and the yearning of something more, something that only could happen if he wasn't restrained by Ginny.

Draco gave him an odd look, before he leaned forward and said, "Like he said, we are very happy with our current situation."

But that was the thing, he was sure he wasn't.


	7. Reassure

Harry was in a daze when he got home, he welcomed the silence that he entered as he sat heavily on the chair in the kitchen. His head bowed, deep in thought as he waited. He knew he had two options and he didn't like either outcome that his mind helpfully formulated – he was sure someone was going to end up hurt by the end of the night and he wasn't sure if it was going to be him.

Harry wasn't sure how his life had come to this, he was sure it had all started when a name had been scribbled on his wrist on his 18th birthday but he was pretty sure, his life was going downhill even before then, it was only now he was seeing it all in full clarity.

"Shit," He muttered, leaning back against the chair, "How could I be so stupid?" Truly how could he be so stupid, Draco was right – Ginny was only using him but, truthfully, he was using her as well. To deny the inevitable - that Draco was his soul mate and he was stuck with him for the rest of his days.

He banged his hand on the table in frustration just as he heard the click of heels against the hardwood floor and his anger surged to the surface.

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny called out in a light tone, usually he was overcome with love and awe at her voice, being struck with the thought that he finally found a person who loved him but now, he could only feel the cold surface of the table and revulsion.

It had all been a cold, twisted lie.

"Kitchen," He said, loud enough for her to here. He waited until he could hear her footsteps nearing closer to where he sat before he said, "We need to talk."

"Harry," Ginny paused at the doorway, taking in the stiff form of her boyfriend and the way she could practically see the anger seeping from his pores. "What's wrong, love?"

"You have no right to call me that," Harry snapped, angrily, he turned his head to her, his green eyes flashing as he asked, "How long?"

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "Harry…what?"

"Don't act stupid, Ginny!" Harry snarled, his eyes blinked rapidly, hoping to keep his tears at bay. "How long?"

"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny said, she shook her head in irritation, "Please, just…"

"No!" He shot to his feet as Ginny reached a hand towards him, "Don't touch me." He warned her in a low, deep voice as he took a step back from her.

Ginny's eyes flashed in pain, "Harry, I don't understand."

"I bet you wouldn't," Harry let out a hollow laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "I should've known - ever since I threw up in front of Malfoy the first time I should've known that something was going on."

Ginny blinked at him, not saying a word.

"How long have you've been drugging me?" Harry whispered, finally, voicing what he had realized at the conference as Luna had asked him that simple question. It was as if a veil had lifted from his face and he had seen clearly for the first time in a long time.

Luna knew and he was sure he knew, as well, the knowledge buried in the deepest corner of his mind but he ignored the voice that whispered those suspicions as he accepted a cup of tea from Ginny every morning.

The signs were all there, he should've known.

"What!" She shouted, her eyes wide in panic, "I-I…"

"Stop," Harry said, he didn't care for her excuses and he didn't care to see her beg and plead at him, "I can't believe this."

"Harry, I am so sorry," Ginny whispered, changing her tactics, "I…M-Mum said…"

"Your mum said  _what_?" Harry shot back, angrily, taking a step forward, menacingly, "That if you drugged me enough that maybe my tattoo would change. That maybe, I'll run off with you! Honestly! There is nothing Molly could've said to make you believe that this is morally right, Ginny! Because it isn't and you'll be lucky if I don't charge your arse for messing with my soul mate bond!"

"I panicked, alright!" She shouted, her chest heaving as her bottom lip trembled, "I panicked when I realized that maybe, I wouldn't be Mrs Potter like I dreamed I would be and maybe, when you got your mark it wouldn't be me! I panicked and I am sorry but I couldn't bear to watch you go to someone else, least, of all Draco Malfoy!

"Is that why you tried to keep me away from him." Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," She choked out, "If you didn't see your soul mate then the potion would work more effectively as your magic wouldn't fight it."

"So, our relationship has been a lie," Harry said, shaking his head as he looked at her in betrayal, "Bloody fantastic! I can't  _believe_  you, Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," She sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Is that why you didn't want me to leave last night?" Harry whispered, coldly, "Because you wouldn't give me my dose this morning in my morning tea!"

"No, Harry –" She let out a pain-filled whine, clutching her red hair in distress.

"Were you the one who tipped off the reporters?"

Ginny turned away, her shoulders shaking as she let out a wail and that's the only answer Harry needed.

"We're through here." Harry said, tightly, his whole body felt wounded up and used, "I can't fucking believe you, Ginny! You know I hate reporters and publicity but, yet, you send reporters on my soul mate's doorstep! How could you!"

"You were lying to me, Harry!" Ginny shouted, angrily. "You said you were going to Hermione's but yet, there I found you sitting on Malfoy's doorstep like a pathetic idiot."

"He's my soul mate and if I went to see him that is no one's business but mine," Harry scoffed, "Even worse when you said you were my soul mate."

"It's better than having that evil fiend as a soul mate," Ginny retorted, crossing her arms around herself, "I was trying to protect you…"

"Right," Harry snapped at her, sharply, sarcasm dripping his every word, "Because exploiting me is the right way to go to protect me."

"I didn't exploit you." Ginny instantly protested.

"Well, it sure as hell looked like it!" Harry shouted, "Because I never wanted any reporter to know anything about my private life but you had to try and fight with Malfoy and it blew up in your face."

"This isn't about Malfoy!"

"We're through, Ginny." He couldn't bear to hear her deny this any longer - of course, this was about Draco. He wasn't an idiot, he could see the hatred in Ginny's eyes each time the man's name was mentioned.

"No!" Ginny gasped out, her eyes wide in desperation, "You can't leave me, Harry. I  _need_  you! Please, we can work this out – I-I love you!"

"No, Ginny, you don't!" He shouted, shaking her off him, aggressively. He had never felt so angered in his life and the adrenaline of it all spurred on his next words, "You don't know what love  _is_! You've been manipulating me, all this time and it fucking hurts that you would do this to me! I'm a human being, Ginny! I breathe, eat and sleep! I am not this emotionless thing that people can fuck with!" Harry roared his eyes wild and his whole body shook with his anger, "I have feelings, too! And you haven't taken any of them in consideration!"

"I never wanted to mess with you, Harry," Ginny pleaded, shaking her head, slowly, "I only wanted you to love me."

"Well, I don't, so –"

He stopped abruptly as a knock pounded against the door, someone's muffled shouts resounded through the door and into the kitchen and Harry met Ginny's eyes angrily. He knew Hermione or Ron wouldn't come to his house, unannounced and Draco didn't know where he lived but -

"Is that  _him?_ " He spat out, moving past her to go to the door.

"Harry, no!"

Harry ignored her as he flung the door open and met Dean's angry, hurt eyes with his own as he clenched the afternoon Prophet in his hands, tightly. It was, then, that Harry realized that he didn't know; Dean had no idea that Ginny was shaming him and that hurt more than Harry thought it would.

"So, it's true?" His voice was raspy as if he had been screaming for hours and Harry was sure that must've been the case.

"Dean…" Ginny's voice trembled from behind him.

"I didn't think it was true," Dean whispered as he took a step into the house, "I had hoped…"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Harry said, genuinely, the situation didn't change the fact that Dean was a good man, "I thought you knew but that was stupid of me…who would let their soul mate willingly cheat, right?"

"Malfoy did," Dean said, scathingly, aiming his anger towards Harry, "He turned a blind eye while you shacked up with Ginny, didn't he?" Dean shook his head, "Both of you never thought how this would hurt him or me!" Dean was shouting now and Harry realized it was the first time he ever heard his voice raised, "This is cheating! You're both cheating on your soul mates and it's  _disgusting_!"

It felt like a punch in the gut as Dean looked at Harry in revulsion; as if he was a whore too used and dirty to be worth his time and it made Harry feel minuscule.

"Malfoy understood the circumstances," Harry whispered, raggedly, "I hurt him, I know this and I'm sure I'll be paying for it for the rest of my life but he knew what I was doing."

"You…you slept with my soul mate," Dean looked baffled, stunned as he looked between them, "Him knowing doesn't change that fact and you may defend your holier-than-thou reputation with excuses like that but it doesn't change the fact that you are nothing but a pretty boy up for auction."

"And what's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone. "You don't know me, Dean."

"It means, unlike you,  _I'm_ not for sale!" Dean said, scathingly, a sneer on his face.

"Go to hell!" Harry seethed, shoving Dean at the shoulder, roughly. Dean blindly lashed out, overcome with his anger and hurt to care as he punched Harry in the stomach.

"Stop it! Dean, let's talk about this…" Ginny rushed forward, coming in between the two and taking a hold of his hand as Harry fist clenched, almost ready to lunge at him again. Dean looked down at it with unseeing eyes before he slipped his hand from her grasp.

"I don't think I can, Gin," Dean whispered, shaking his head, his breathing irregular, "I don't think I can even look at you ever again."

Ginny let out a heart wrenching sob, "N-no…please…please…"

Dean shook his head before he turned away and said, "Goodbye."

Harry watched, detached, as Ginny fell to the ground, her cries filling the house, eerily and he turned away from her, washing his hands clean of the mess next to his door.

"It's over, Ginny," He whispered before he walked up the stairs. "Pack up and get the hell out of my house."

Harry clutched on the rail for dear life, he felt as if he was floating without a tether. For a long time, it had been  _HarryandGinny_ , two entities in one. He felt lost and unsure of whom he really was. Now, they weren't  _HarryandGinny_  anymore - he was Harry.

Just Harry.

And it hurt more than he had anticipated.

* * *

"Well, that was quite a spectacle this morning," Hermione said, gently, as she handed him a cup of tea. After cooling off, he had went straight to Hermione's flat, giving Ginny the chance to get out before he returned and needing the reassurance that he had done right.

"I just…can't believe she's been using a love potion on me," Harry whispered, he slumped against the couch, "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, I didn't realize it either," Hermione said with a soft smile, "It isn't your fault, I'm sure she had a highly skilled wizard to brew it so, it was probably undetectable even after all these years."

"You would think that it would lose effectiveness after all these years but," Harry shook his head, wordlessly, "I still felt the strong love for her up until this morning."

"Harry, I'm just glad you're not in this situation anymore," Hermione said, "I don't think your reputation can take another hit."

"I know," Harry groaned, hitting the side of the sofa in frustration, "It hurts, to know that Ginny would stoop so low."

"She just wanted your attention."

Harry nodded, sipping at his tea, silently, "At any cost, I suppose."

"Some girls would do that," She teased, lightly, "I remember telling you so very vividly."

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips before he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Ms. Know-It-All."

Hermione laughed, "I resent that, actually."

"I'm sure you'll live." He teased.

"So, about Malfoy?" Hermione said, changing the subject to a more serious matter.

Harry shifted in his seat and frowned, "What about him?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry, he's your soul mate whether you want to admit it or not."

"It's just…" Harry trailed off, hesitantly, "I've been an ass to him these past few months," he winced as he recalled the argument they had just before going on, "Even this morning, I said pretty nasty things to him that he didn't deserve and he was so right about Ginny."

Hermione's smile was sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Harry." He shrugged, there was nothing he could do for Ginny and he knew he didn't want to see her face for quite a while to come, "But, maybe, you should start by apologizing to him and treating him like a person and not someone you're using."

"I'm not!" Harry was appalled that Hermione would think him of using anyone, "Hermione, who do you think I am?"

"I'm not saying that you do," Hermione quickly placated, "I'm merely saying that a relationship between the two of you may help you in the long run."

"Do you really think I have a chance?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"You always had a chance," Hermione rolled her eyes; "You were just too daft to realize it."

Harry shook his head at that, "I don't think so."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, noncommittally, "Just talk to him in the morning?"

Harry nodded, "Alright, maybe, not tomorrow but I'll talk to him."

"Everything will work out." Hermione said softly.

"I hope so."

* * *

Draco wasn't sure how he ended up in front of Zabini's manor without effectively splinching himself but he did. After a few hours at his favorite pub and a pint of firewhisky, Draco could proudly admit that the conference this morning was out of mind as he was too pleasantly numb to care for it. It was rare for him to drown his anger and frustration in alcohol but, today, he couldn't bear to go home without a pleasant buzz.

"Zabini, open the door," He said in a sing-song voice, his forehead leaning against the mahogany door as his body swayed, precariously, "I know you're in there, Blaise, I can hear you breathing." It opened a few moments later.

"Well, come in, then," Blaise said, his brown eyes narrowed as he looked over his best friend. He shook his head at the state of Draco; his eyes red-rimmed and his hair a tangled mess that normally would freak the blond man out. He cursed under his breath as he pulled him inside. "You smell drunk."

"I  _am_ drunk, Blaisey." He replied, giggling as he leaned heavily against the man.

"You're an idiot, you know you have a low tolerance for alcohol," Blaise let out a tired sigh before he dragged – more like carried - Draco up the stairs. Draco giggled each time his foot caught one of the steps and he tumbled into Blaise's chest.

"Dray?" Theo looked up at him with tired eyes when Blaise dropped him on the bed. The large bed shook at the new weight before Draco turned to him and Theo sighed at the state he was in, "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Pissed off his rockers," Blaise said, climbing into the bed and settled in behind his best friend. "Lucky we put those detectors in for when he comes here unannounced."

"Hi," Draco whispered. "Pansy wasn't home," He buried his head into Theo's chest as he mumbled, "Needed cuddles."

"We read the early edition." Theo whispered, pulling his best friend closer to him. He knew a drunken Draco was a cuddly Draco so didn't object when he snuggled in closer to him. "It didn't seem so bad."

"He call'd m'self'sh," he slurred, curling in a tiny ball as his hand wrapped around Theo's nightshirt.

"He probably didn't," Blaise replied, he knew Draco had a habit of over exaggerating everything. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist as he added, "It's usually in your head."

"He didn't," Draco agreed before he added, "But it sounded like it. He hates me and I am doomed to a life alone."

Blaise made a sympathetic noise, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder. "It'll work out for the best."

"Do you want to stay here for the night, Dray?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, slowly, "I need gay cuddles."


	8. Recon

Draco had always admired the many windows in Zabini Manor, it gave the house warmth and much needed sunshine. He never complained before but, now, all he wanted to do was banish all the windows in his sight and destroy the sun, as well, while he was at it. He wasn't even entirely sure how he had gotten to the Zabini Manor as last night was a big blur in his mind. His head throbbed terribly as he trudged into the grand kitchen, wincing each time a bit of sun flickered through the thin curtains and causing his head to throb even more.

"Oh, fuck, my head."

"Good morning, sunshine." Theo greeted Draco, happily, as he entered their kitchen groaning and holding his head gingerly.

"No need to shout." Draco grumbled as he slid into the seat next to Theo, leaning his head against his shoulder. "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit." Blaise added as he placed a pepper-up potion and a cup of tea in front of him, "Mind telling us what you were thinking last night, lightweight?"

Draco threw him a glare before he decided the effort caused him more pain than he needed in the early morning and sagged against Theo again. "Not really." he replied, simply, sticking out his tongue, childishly, for good measure.

Blaise rolled his eyes, his lips quirking up in slight amusement before he shook his head and asked, "So, we're just going to leave the Hippogriff in the room alone?"

"That would be greatly appreciated."

They both nodded on either side of him, Draco didn't chance a glance to know they were looking at him with judging eyes. He honestly didn't want to talk about his failing soul mate bond, it was humiliating and mortifying to even ponder on.

Draco, instead, sat in silence and uncapped the potion and drank the content in one gulp. Draco sighed as the headache and fatigue vanished, being replaced by a new found energy.

He took a sip of his tea, relishing in the soothing warmth that it caused as Blaise said, "So, I read an interesting article last night." It sounded innocent enough only Draco knew just the interesting article he was talking about.

Draco groaned, his head falling back against the chair in exasperation, "You won't let this go, will you?" He sorely wished he did, he had no intentions of speaking about  _him_  so early in the morning and ruining his tea.

"Not a chance." Blaise replied, nonchalantly.

"We're worried for you, Dray." Theo added in a softer voice, running a hand through Draco's hair. The motion calmed him before he tensed, knowing what they were trying to do.

"I'm fine," Draco snapped, his eyes clenched tightly, "It's just..."

"Its fine," Blaise said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder causing the blond to relax as he felt the reassuring presence of both his best friends. "Everything will work out."

"Yeah. I highly doubt that," Draco snorted, bitterly, "I'm doomed to a failed bond."

"Come on, that isn't true." Theo said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said, firmly as he took another sip of his drink. It was true, though; he just wanted to push Potter and the stupid bond out of his mind and never think of it again. (Not really, though, because he _did_  want that superficial happy ending more than anything in the world and he was sure that he couldn't get it without Potter - according to fate, at least). It didn't matter, anymore, because he and Potter would never happen.

"You will have to eventually." Blaise said with a careless shrug. "Potter is a douche and he doesn't deserve you."

"Well, that I did know," Draco muttered, a slight smile on his face, "Especially if he thinks Weaslette is the better choice."

"Idiot." Theo agreed with a smirk.

"Potter is his own person and he can decide whatever he wants," Draco shrugged, his face impassive as though he would care less what Potter did with his life. "He has no obligation to me."

"He was using you." Blaise said, his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"Yes, well," Draco took a sip of his tea, "Who says that I wasn't using him, as well?" He huffed when both men looked as if they wanted to argue more on the topic (and he really wished they wouldn't), he quickly decided that he needed to change the subject, "Where's Pans?"

"She came by this morning but couldn't stay," Theo said, vaguely, waving the issue away with a flick of his hand, "Business."

"I'm sure." Draco drawled, feeling pity for the poor soul who had _'business'_  with Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Ron relished his days off, so much that he usually refused to spend them indoors. He'd much rather be in an ice cream parlor or diner of his choice than in the stuffy Burrow. Things had gotten a bit rough, lately in what he used to call a welcoming environment; he wasn't completely blind to see that his best friend and his little sister were breaking the law.

He envied them. He supposed on how carelessly they could go about their affair without any thought to the people around them. He remembered how Charlie had arrived on his eighteenth birthday, flushed with pride and excitement as the whole family flocked him and Ron craved that - that attention and pride that Charlie had received even for one day.

Just for one day, he wanted to be the center of attention.

Only when he reached of age, nothing changed - he had no marking, no  _soul mate_  and all he got was avoided glances and awkward sympathetic pats on the back. It hurt more than he cared to admit, he had spent so long imagining the pride in his father's eyes and the way his mother would weep in joy that he never even paused to think of the possibility that, maybe, he wasn't destined to be with anyone.

That day had left him empty inside and he tried to put on a show of how he didn't care about such rubbish (only it wasn't rubbish, at all) but he did - merlin, _he did._

Harry's coming of age only made his bitterness brew and fester as he watched how his friend denied his bond and became obsessed with staying with Ginny. It had only made their breakup last night all the more sweeter. He felt horrible for thinking that way (Ginny was  _still_  his sister and Harry was _still_  his best mate, after all) but he couldn't help but think that they deserved it. That it was all going to blow up in their faces, eventually, it just did sooner than they had anticipated.

"Hey, sexy."

Ron snapped out of his thoughts at the voice, obviously a woman's, and looked up; squinting as he tried to recognized the woman standing in front of him against the sun in his eyes. He raised his hand over his eyes to block out the sun and take in the stranger; she wore her hair in a neat, brown bob framing the sharp features of her face and piercing, brown eyes. The smirk on her face seemed familiar to him and he felt the air leave his lungs as the realization slammed into him -

"P-Parkinson?" he choked out.

"Pansy, hon," She amended with a wink before she nodded at the chair beside him, "May I?"

"Uh...yeah...s-sure…" He mumbled, his mind desperately trying to work out what Parkinson was doing here but, more importantly, why she was talking to him.

He could remember little of Pansy, only that she was infatuated with Malfoy and she was a Slytherin. He wasn't, even, sure they had ever spoken before and it all made him wary of her presence. She was obviously there for  _something_ , it only bothered Ron to wonder exactly what Pansy wanted from him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, unsure as she put on a sweet smile, her long eyelashes batting prettily.

"I was around," She said, flippantly, she looked him over with a critical eye that made him uncomfortable, "I am actually surprised that you aren't side kicking for Potter, right now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, irritably, even though he knew very well what it meant and it always irked him that he always came second best to his best friend.

"Nothing to worry your ginger head," She smiled at him, a bit condescendingly, "Actually, I just spotted you and I wondered if you knew where Saint Potter was hiding out."

"I actually am not his keeper," Ron said, smoothly, "So, it will come as a surprise that I don't, actually, know where he is."

"Oh, so, the ginger does have a bite, that is quite the turn on, Weasley." Pansy said, her eyes glinting manically, "But, anyways, listen here, Red, if you so happen upon your partner tell him that I need to talk to him."

"O...Okay…" Ron said, slowly, blinking at her owlishly.

She nodded in satisfaction, "Good. Oh and one more thing…"

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes…?" He looked at her in confusion, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I could spare a few hours to have tea with you, sometimes."

"What?" Ron sputtered, his cheeks reddening as he shook his head, "You must be mistaken, I wasn't -"

"Oh, but you were, Red." Pansy purred with a smirk.

"Don't you have a…" He trailed off, looking at her pointedly. He wouldn't be surprised if she did have a soul mate tattoo, it wouldn't be the first time he was led on. (Not that Hermione led him on but she could have broken up with him sooner rather than later, in Ron's most honest opinion).

"Look," Ron shivered at the sultry tone that she picked up as Pansy took a gentle grip of his forearm. He dazedly registered how smooth and soft her skin felt before he focused on what she was saying, "I don't have a mark and you don't, either."

Ron blinked down at where his left forearm was lined up to hers and with a jolt realized she was right. He lifted up to meet her brown eyes, carefully, "And that means...?" He trailed off as she entwined their fingers together.

Pansy gave him a sharkish grin that brought shivers down his spine as she purred, "It means that we're a match made in Heaven as the muggle would say."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Draco was back at home, less hung over and bitter than he was last night which he thought was a huge achievement. After a few hours, he had convinced Theo and Blaise that he would be better off in his own home, instead of their.

No matter how much he loved them, he didn't want to intrude on them. It would be annoying and he knew he would resent the person if the situation was switched around. So, that led him to being sprawled on the expensive, suede couch in the living room with nothing but his thoughts as company.

He wasn't sure whether to curse Potter or punch him, he had to admit the words that he had spat out before the conference had hurt him deeply and got to him in ways that no one had ever done.

Draco looked up, slowly, as he heard a rapping at the door. He sighed, assuming it was either Blaise or Theo at the door to check up on him but he wasn't sure why they didn't apparate or Floo in, instead.

He groaned as he pulled the door up, his eyes raised to the ceiling as he began, "You, guys, I'm fine, so just -" he trailed off when he looked down and realized it wasn't neither Blaise and Theo standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and said, coldly, "Ginny Weasley, there are disposals for trash like you."

Ginny huffed, her fiery, red hair in a tangled mess and her skin, pale and chalky, even in the sun. Draco tightened his grip on the door as he looked at the cold, hostile look in her brown eyes and knew this wasn't a friendly visit.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with forced politeness.

Ginny resolutely remained silent, not saying a word but merely glaring at him as if everything wrong in the world was because of him and he supposed she thought that way, anyways.

"Look," Draco began, harshly; it was one thing to hear about Ginny Weasley all the time and another to see her in the flesh and on his door step. It just irked him to see her face and he had never more wanted to hit a woman than now. He drew up to his full height, an arrogant look on his face, "I've never struck a woman before but I will gladly ignore my morality to see your face inverted if that is what you're here for."

"Merlin, you're such an arse," She bit out, she gritted her teeth before she added, "Just let me in, Malfoy, we have much to talk about."


	9. Reeducate

Draco slammed the door in her face.

There was a spitefulness that welled up inside of him as the door reverberated with the force of the slam and it felt pretty damn good. Draco sighed as Ginny spat curses at him, only muffled by the thick door.

He still had a slight hangover, his head throbbing at each shrilled word Ginny threw at him. He honestly just didn't want to deal with her right now - or ever. There was a resentment and dislike - or, maybe, it was hatred - that filled inside of him each time at the thought of Ginny Weasley.

"We can talk," Draco said, sweetly, as he leaned against the door, "But that doesn't mean I want to see your freckled infested face."

"Malfoy!" She shrieked, she pounded against the door causing Draco to lean away and wince as his headache grew. "Open the door, you slimy snake!"

"Oh, please, Weaslette, if that is the best you can do, you can just turn around and go home." Draco snarled, irritation spiking through him, "Now, you wanted to talk...so talk."

Draco leaned back against the door once he heard Ginny quiet down. He was more curious to know why exactly she was at his door step. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Harry - no he knew it had everything to do with Harry.

He shouldn't have felt smug at the thought - it wasn't like he had Harry and could rub the fact in her face.

"Stay away from Harry."

Draco let out a startled harsh laugh at her whispered words, he couldn't believe the nerve of this girl; who did she think she was to come onto his property and threaten him.

He stopped abruptly as he spat out, "You can't be serious?" There was a pause of silence before he shook his head, "You're more pathetic than I intially thought."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ginny shot back, he heard her shuffle around before she added, "Harry is mine and you will have to pry him away from my cold, dead hands."

"That can be arranged," Draco snapped, he was beyond irritated by now - he was furious. "How dare you come to my home and threaten me!"

"It's merely a suggestion," Ginny said, coolly, "A suggestion you should heed."

Draco hummed, disinterestedly, as he examined his nails, "And you coming over here, is supposed to intimidate me?"

"Look, Malfoy, I don't like you -"

"Joy," Draco smirked, gleefully, "I don't like you, either."

"I don't like your face, I don't like your pretentious  _ass_ and I don't like your holier-than-thou attitude-"

"And I don't like your poverty infesting my doorstep," Draco cut in, his eyes looking up to the ceiling with a frown, "Just get it through your head that Harry doesn't want you and has had enough of your deceptions."

There was a pause before a terrified voice asked, "H-How did you -"

"Oh, I know more than I let on," Draco said with a sharkish grin, "I have enough dirt on you to bury your reputation  _and_  your family name."

"You're bluffing."

"Think what you want, Weaslette," Draco whispered, coldly, "Just know that by the end of the year, I will have Harry and you will have your poor excuse of a hole that you call home and a fucked up reputation."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, kicking the door causing Draco to jump from it and stand up. He smirked, expecting that exact reaction from the red head. He knew he shouldn't provoke her but she had come to him, it would be a hard thing to resist. "Stay away from Harry or you will regret it!" She let out a shrill laugh that made him roll his eyes, "You think that he would love  _you?_  Harry isn't capable of loving you! He would only see this as an obligation that he would have to fulfill, he would never love you like you want him to."

"Don't be so dramatic," Draco said, suddenly, glad that the wood was sturdy enough to withstand Ginny's assault, "Who said anything about love?"

"Oh, please!" Ginny snarled, "That is what you've been looking from him all along, isn't it? It doesn't matter if you're his soul mate - it will only make him resent you more!"

"And drugging him hasn't done the same!" Draco shouted, he had enough of Ginny and her sense of duty, "You think giving Harry a love potion would make him eventually love you?"

"I love Harry!" She said, her voice ragged with emotions but Draco could never feel any sympathy for her. If it wasn't for her, maybe, he and Harry could've worked through their differences a long time ago. "I love him and I  _need him_ , you - you only see him as a prize."

"You know nothing about me," Draco said, icily, his eyes mere slits in his rage as his hands curled into tight fists. He was grateful for the shut door in between him and Ginny or else, he wouldn't know how to explain to his mother how he had managed to strike a woman. "What I feel or don't feel for Harry is none of your business."

"It is my business when you're trying to take away my happiness!" He heard Ginny land against the wood with a thump and he took a step forward to hear her next words, "I can't just let him go."

"What Harry decides is his own choice - not mine and  _definitely_  not yours and as for your other request," Draco paused, a feral smile on his face, "As long as Harry wants me around, I won't be disappearing, especially, not because of you."

"I won't ever give up on Harry, Malfoy." She stated, matter of factually, as if she had spoken a long given truth that would come to fortune.

"Well, then, this is war, I suppose," Draco said, shaking his head. He was bored with the conversation by now, not interested in whatever else Ginny had to say so he turned around and threw over his shoulder, "You may see yourself out or I'll release Cerberus - whether he has three heads or not will have to be something you can find out for yourself."

"This isn't over, Malfoy!" Ginny called out even as he heard the clicking of her heels, hurriedly retreating in fear of his three-headed (or maybe, not) dog. "You don't _deserve_  Harry like I do!"

Maybe, she was right.

Or, maybe, it was Harry who didn't deserve  _him_.

* * *

"Harry!" Andromeda exclaimed in surprise as she entered the living room to find Harry seated on the floor with Teddy. The tall woman had flowing, black hair and piercing gray eyes that indicated she was a Black - it always struck Harry dumb to see her as she reminded him strongly of Bellatrix - who was he kidding, they were practically identical and Harry had to refrain from pulling out his wand each time he saw her. "What a surprise!"

"Hello, Andromeda," He greeted, happily, as he gets up to hug her. "I'm sorry to just drop in so suddenly…"

"Nonsense," Andromeda scolded, lightly, patting his cheek affectionately, "You're always welcome here, dear." She winked at him before she added, "And call me, Dromeda, please. Andromeda sounds so stuffy and long, don't you think?"

Harry laughed, nodding as he went back to sit next to Teddy who gave him a toothy grin and held up a color changing block to him. He smiled at his godson and started helping the boy stack up the blocks.

"So, what brings you here, dear?" Andromeda asked, "Have you come to take Teddy for the weekend?"

"Not this week, no," He shot the toddler a apologetic smile before he said, "I'm sure you've read how hectic my life been lately."

"Oh, yes,  _that_  edition," Andromeda shook her head in disgust, "It's so cruel for so many people to latch onto your private life like this."

Harry felt a rush of affection towards the woman, she had truly been his saving grace once the war was over. Being Teddy's godfather had made him see the woman more as he visited constantly and a tight friendship had quickly developed between them. They had both lost people in the war and that connection had only brought them closer.

"Thank you, I guess I'm just used to it." Harry sighed, "It's so hard, I just broke up with Ginny but now, I don't know what to do with Draco."

"Just remember he isn't a thing to play with or lead on," Andromeda said, gently, "He's a person and should be treated as such."

"Yes, I know," Harry nodded, "It's just this soul mate business…"

Andromeda tilted her head to the side, her eyes looking at him with curiosity, "Yes?"

"It confuses me," Harry confessed, he had never expressed how this whole thing was mind boggling and confusing for him. "How can your body just  _know_  who you are suppose to be with? I just  _hate_  that I have no choice in this!" He slammed the block he held on the ground in frustration causing Teddy to jump in surprise before he mimicked the action.

"Harry, it's all about two people's magical compatibility," Andromeda explained, calmly, "Personality comes second and yes, there may be things that you won't like about your soul mate but no one is ever perfect."

"What do you mean by 'magical compatibility'?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's when your magical core merge with another's, perfectly." Andromeda said.

Harry looked down to where Teddy was chewing at his thumb before he shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"Well, a magical core is where your magic is hosted; a place deep inside you that only you could tap into and control - this is how wizards can do magic and muggles can't. So, if two magical cores – essentially, a person's soul – would merge, it is a extraordinary thing because magical cores are meant to react violently when tapped into by another's."

Harry looked at her in confusion, "So, you mean…"

"It means that out of millions of magical cores, only Draco Malfoy's core would be the one your magic would accept and that is how one soul mate is determined by another. That is why only if you meet your soul mate before reaching your magical peak, your eighteenth birthday, that you are graced with a soul mate because your magic has found the other part of it's core," Andromeda shook her head, ruefully, "I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense but that is why there is such importance in the magical world on soul mates."

"Because there is only a one in a million chance for you to ever actually meet the core that could be compatible with your own," Harry breathed out; he had never thought of it the way Andromeda had described it. He had merely thought of it as a trick by Fate but now, he could see why many people just accepted soul mate as is because it was essentially completing two people's magical cores.

"By having a soul mate, it stabilizes your magical core and you are less likely to lose control of it because essentially it is complete," Andromeda shook her head before she noticed his troubled expression, "I'm sorry, I don't know all the details. There are various studies and research on soul mates and how they occur that I'm sure are available for you to read."

"No, no, you've done enough," Harry quickly reassured her as he bit his lip, "It's just…"

"Harry, what is it?"

"Ron and Hermione are so..." He paused, struggling with the words as he looked down at Teddy. " _Sure_  about this whole soul mate thing that they don't understand my doubts about it and never took the time to explain it like you did."

"It is actually taboo for others to speak of it outside of the family," Andromeda winked at him, "But you are practically family so I explained it as best as I could."

Harry smiled, warmed by her admission that he was family and it felt nice to hear that even if Molly reminded him of that he was part of the Weasley's family every chance she got. But, yet, he was sure she didn't think so because she had never offered to teach him about soul mates before.

"Harry," Andromeda began, gently, as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist. "Look."

Harry read the name, slowly, reeling back in shock at the revelation. That name was definitely  _not_  Ted Tonks.

"He was my soul mate," Andromeda said with a soft, sad smile, "He was a year ahead of me and we always used to study together since I had advanced classes." Andromeda shook her head before she said, "When I got the mark, I never went to see him and we didn't bond."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise - that was new; he was sure he never heard of that happening before, soul mates were revered and rare and one was thought lucky if they ever found theirs. He had never heard of someone ignoring their bond.

"I was young, Harry, so young," Andromeda said, stroking the mark with something akin to regret. "I was afraid of being committed to someone so young - I had to grow more as a person and I wasn't ready. So, I knew if I never made contact with him that we both could live our lives as if we never had a bond. Then, I fell in love with Ted."

Harry looked at her, seeing her in a whole different light, "Didn't you ever wonder...?"

"Of course," She let out a bitter, wet laugh, "Every single day – but…" She let out a shaky breath, "Ted made me so happy and gave me so much joy. I denied my soul mate and my family for  _a muggle_  and I would never change a thing," Andromeda sighed, "Could I have been happier with him? Maybe but I don't dwell on such thoughts. It may seem a bit selfish but..."

"But it was your choice." Harry nodded; he understood completely what she meant. It was selfish but, at least, she had gotten a choice in the matter.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, dear," She went on with a kind smile, "All I am saying is that you do have options. And I am merely showing you a soul mate bonding in a different perspective. "

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. He was glad that she had shared her story with him, "Thank you."

Andromeda nodded, "If you think my nephew is worth it after your history with him, then, go for it. All I wish for both of you is happiness."

"Thank you, Dromeda; you've given me a lot to think about."


	10. Reconsider

It took Harry two more days to gather enough courage to finally talk to Draco. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to him, but more that he was avoiding a fight at all cost. It was inevitable, however; his mind stayed on Draco more than he would've liked and he knew if he didn't go see him he would go insane.

Harry sighed, nodding his head, determinedly as he pinched a bit of Floo powder between his fingers and threw it in the fireplace. The fire roared as it turned an emerald green before Harry stepped in, mildly distracted by the way the fire licked at his arms without any heat. He shook his head and sighed as he said, clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

He always hated the sensation of Flooing, the swirling and twists made his stomach churn violently and he never quite got the landing. Harry scowled and cursed under his breath as the fireplace spat him out, he stumbled forward soot covered his glasses and robes. He coughed the scratchiness of his throat irritating and his eyes watered. As he dusted himself off, he looked up to see that he was in the living room that was filled with activity.

At least, twenty men and women were scattered around the room, talking in small groups among themselves while writing on parchments held in their hands while others waved their wands, swatches and colors floating around them.

Harry had no idea what was going on.

"Martha!" Draco suddenly barked out drawing Harry's attention from the various people to him where he kneeled in front of the coffee table next to a blond woman who looked rightfully terrified.

The woman winced looking up from where she was looking over something as she stuttered, "Y-yes...sir..."

"Do you have a pair of scissors?" Draco asked, calmly, though it was an odd question to ask.

"Y-ye-yes..."

"Shove them down your throat because your voice has no purpose and is grating my nerves," He snapped, closing a book in front of him with a snap. "I can't even think properly with you constantly harking in my ear."

"Of course, sir!" She squeaked. "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy!"

"Get out of my sight!" Draco snarled, "Maybe, next time you'll remember not to interrupt me about meetings ever five bloody minutes."

"Yes, sir!" She quickly scrambled to her feet, running out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Wow, harsh." Harry said, as he took a step towards him. "I think she's going to need therapy now."

"It's in her contract." Draco said, dismissively.

"You just ordered her to commit suicide, Malfoy," Harry said in a deadpan voice, "I don't think that was in her contract."

Draco let out a long drawn sigh, his head leaning against his hand as he looked over at where Harry stood to his right with a bored expression, "She's my assistant, I can do or say the hell I want with her. Now, what do you want?"

Harry winced at the snappish and cold tone in his words and he swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat, "I just came here to..." he let out a sigh, "Can we go somewhere more private?" He looked around at the various people around him with a frown, "Why are there so many people here anyways?"

"I'm in charge of organizing my mother's next Gala." Draco said before he snapped, "Everyone, get out!" Harry watched astonished as the people began to file out or apparate as soon as Draco ordered it. He threw a apologetic smile as a woman scampered past him.

"That was rude, Draco." Harry said, disapprovingly.

"Yes, well, I am not a nice person," Draco sneered as he waved a hand at Harry, "You wanted to talk?"

"Look," Harry took in a deep breath, willing his legendary courage to come to the forefront, "I'm sorry."

Draco looked genuinely surprised at that, as if he hadn't thought Harry would ever come to apologize to him.

"I was being inconsiderate of your feelings," Harry said, looking away from him, "When I went to see Andromeda, she told me about her soul mate bond and I didn't voice it then but she was selfish and inconsiderate to her soul mate. Severus Snape had died a lonely man because his soul mate hadn't even thought that he was worth it." Harry shook his head, angry, "It's selfish and  _cruel_  and I never want to do that to you."

Draco looked at him with an indiscernible expression, his head tilted as he murmured, "Harry..."

"I don't want you to become bitter because of me - you're right, soul mates are supposed to be a happy event if one is lucky to have one and it's just...I was so scared." His voice was tiny as he wrapped his arms around himself, "It all happened so fast and I was Andromeda for that first year, I just wanted to run away and pretend that  _this,_ " He paused to unclasp the wrist cuff, the skin under was pale and the green, cursive was bold against it: Draco Malfoy. "That this didn't mean anything, that I didn't  _want_  this."

"But you do?" Draco asked, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he reached out a hand to ghost over his name on Harry's wrist. His gray eyes shoot up to meet Harry's green ones, "You want this?"

"I don't know," he said, truthfully, "I just want..." He wasn't sure what he wanted - love, happiness, Draco? "Can we try this?"

"No." Harry felt as something cold was spilled on top of his head and left him shivering as Draco pulled his hand away from him.

"Oh." A tiny whisper escaped him and he recoiled, his defenses up as he looked at Draco warily.

"We don't deserve each other, well, as we are," Draco said with a shrug, "We both have too much history and too much hurt unresolved for this to work."

Harry nodded in comprehension and relief so it wasn't exactly a rejection just..."So, what do you want to do? The bond has already been established. There's no going back."

"You're right," Draco nodded, "That's why I think we should become friends." When he spotted Harry opening his mouth to protest he quickly added, "Relax, Potter, it isn't like we can't become something more, I guess." He winked at him as he added, "I know you're secretly in love with me."

Harry scoffed, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

Draco smirked before he said, "Look, right now, it's obvious you haven't forgiven me for my past deeds and I still think you're a spoiled brat hiding behind his fame." Harry glared at him weakly for his words but he knew he was right. They had to get to know each other and not begrudge the other for their past deeds.

"Then, I guess I have to prove to you that I'm more than you think I am."

Draco quirked an eyebrow with a small smirk, "I highly doubt that..." He winked as he turned back to turn back to his work, "But it will be entertaining to see you try."

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked away.

* * *

Ginny was furious.

Everything had turned sour in matter of minutes for her: not only had she lost her soul mate but Harry, as well.

It was all bloody Malfoy's fault.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed in surprise as Ginny stormed into the kitchen where Arthur and the twins were already seated.

"What in the world?" George muttered.

"It's horrible, Mum!" Ginny wailed, tears springing to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "H-Harry b-b-broke up with me."

Molly hushed her, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait," Fred said, slowly, "I thought Harry had a soul mate?"

"Fred, hush." Molly scolded, "Ginny is very fragile..."

"So, all this time you guys been together? " Fred went on as if his mother hadn't said a thing. "Wow, Ginny I know you were obsessed but allowing Harry to shame -"

"Fred!"

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed in anger, her eyes flashed, "Don't you dare say his name!"

A silence settled around them as Ginny glared at Fred, hatefully. She couldn't bear to hear that man's name – not when she lost Harry to him, not when she couldn't even accept the breakup.

"You're off your rockers." George muttered.

"You don't know what I went through," Ginny lips trembled, "He destroyed my life and I'll...I'll kill -"

"Ginny,  _ **enough**_!" Arthur roared, slamming his hands down on the table. His face contorted with anger and disappointment, "I am very disappointed in you, Ginny. We didn't raise you to act like that - we raised you to respect all soul mate bonds and cherish them." Arthur shook his head in disgust, "I have held my tongue for too long, this whole thing with Harry has been ridiculous. He has made his decision and you should respect that and not threaten the life of his soul mate. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Dad, he -"

"Get out; right now you are beyond reason." Arthur said, tiredly. He looked heartbroken at the words but he couldn't allow his daughter to continue to interfere with a soul mate bond - it wasn't right.

"What?" Ginny asked in a tiny voice.

"Arthur, you can't be serious!' Molly protested, looking horrified.

"I am." Arthur said, grimly, "She have to realize that what she is doing is wrong, Molly." He gave his wife a pointed look, "Maybe, she will reconsider her actions if she doesn't have people influencing her to do these actions."

"She only wants to be happy-"

"With someone who isn't her soul mate!" George said, looking at Molly, incredulously. "Mum, you can't possibly agree with this!"

Molly ignored her son's words as she looked at her husband, "Arthur, don't."

Ginny pushed her mother away as she looked at her father, angrily, "I'm Harry's soul mate! Not that sorry excuse for a human being!"

"Get out, Ginny." Arthur whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Don't make this harder than it should be."

Ginny looked at him in hurt before she burst into tears and ran out of the house. She suddenly realized that she had nowhere else to go.

* * *

"Another."

The bartender gave him a toothy grin before he gave him a refill; Draco sighed as he threw his head back and downed the alcohol, relishing the burning that slid down his throat.

"You don't mind if I sit, eh, Malfoy?"

Draco looked to his side to see a man already slumped against the bar, a dejected air surrounded him as he leaned his head on his arm. He was long and thin with dark skin; he wore a red shirt and plain jeans as his brown eyes looked towards him. Draco was sure this was Dean Thomas.

"You come here often?" Draco asked, casually. It had been a long day what with organizing the gala for his Mother and the talk with Harry, he was exhausted and only desired to unwind for a few hours.

Dean chuckled, it was filled with so much bitterness and resentment that Draco couldn't help but acknowledge it. "It's been a rough week."

Draco smirked, "You can say that." He took a sip of his drink before he asked, "So, it's safe to say that you know."

Dean had a pained expression on his face as he slammed his fist on the counter causing the bartender to look at him in contempt but he didn't say anything. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and Draco watched him, silently.

He had never really pain much attention to Dean at Hogwarts nor did he care much for the half-blood but now, they had both been shamed by their soul mates and no matter how twisted the situation was they had something in common.

"Did he come to see you?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"We are trying to work it out." Draco said, vaguely with a shrug. At least, that was the premise of their whole talk that afternoon but Draco didn't know Harry and for all he knew they wouldn't come into contact with each other every again - letting the bond dissolved without completing it. It would cause them grueling pain but Draco hadn't expected much when Harry had first graced his doorstep.

Dean snorted, "I called him a prostitute."

Draco choked on his drink as a laugh escaped him. His eyes widened in glee as he asked, "You really called Harry a prostitute?"

The half-blood chuckled, looking down at the wood before he shrugged, sheepishly, "In lesser words but, yeah."

Draco shook his head, mirth shining in his eyes before he said, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	11. Reform

Pansy Parkinson wasn't all that bad.

Ron realized this after the copious amount of time they had been spending together the past few weeks. it had been a shocking revelation only because he believed that Slytherin were all slimy snakes. But Pansy was witty and feisty and gorgeous with a seductive personality that left Ron oddly intrigued to know more about her.

It was odd.

"You're here early." Ron greeted, easily, as he spotted the woman lounging on his couch. It had been sort of a thing for them to come over unannounced this past month, another odd thing in their weird relationship.

Pansy looked up from where she was reading  _Witch Weekly_  to give him a smirk. "I'm bored, entertain me."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her; she lifted her feet and laid them on his lap. "Don't you have other friends?"

Pansy released a startled laugh, her head thrown back and her smile lighting up her features, "My, my, the claws are out today, aren't they?"

Ron shrugged, running an absent minded hand over her smooth leg before he murmured, "Well, don't you?"

"Yes, well all my friends are gay so they won't do any good in entertaining me like you would." She said, smoothly, her eyes tracking where the pad of Ron's thumb was stroking her leg.

Ron hummed before realization hit him and he froze.

"Oh," Ron breathed, looking up at her.

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "Yes, oh." She shook her head, fondly. "Honestly."

Ron huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, "Well, uh, I –" he stuttered as her expectant gaze fell on him, he was speechless and he wasn't sure what he could say that didn't make him sound like an idiot. He let out a slow breath of relief when a knock was heard at the door. He held up a hand and muttered, "Hold that thought."

"I'll be right here, Red." Pansy said with amusement, her eyes tracking his movement as he moved past her and towards the door.

"Merlin, help me," He whispered, his eyes rose to the ceiling before he groaned in annoyance when another hard knock was heard. "Hold on!" he shouted in irritation, he pulled open the door and blinked in surprise, "Ginny?"

It was raining outside, the street barely visible by the dark night and pounding rain. It had been a month since anyone had heard from Ginny and Ron had thought he would be the last one to see his little sister. But there she was, standing in front of his doorstep, wet and shivering as she looked up at him with sunken, brown eyes.

"Ron." She whispered, her voice croaky as her lips trembled, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Shit, Gin," Ron shook his head in astonishment, "Where the bloody hell have you been this past month? Everyone was worried."

"Worried?" Ginny echoed with an empty, bitter laugh, "How could they be worried for me? Dad threw me out! It was humiliating and it hurt! Not even my own parents want to see me happy!" She shouted in anger, tears shining in here eyes, "A-And I couldn't just…Harr-"

"Ginny, stop," Ron hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her inside the warm interior. She continued to shiver as he closed the door and turned to face her. "You have got to stop doing this to yourself."

"No, no, no," She sobbed, her red hair shaking wildly as she shook her head. "I c-can't…"

"Where have you been this past month, Gin?" Ron demanded with a frown. Ginny turned away from him, her lips thin as her eyes turned cold. "Tell me! You're my sister, Gin, and I will always love you no matter how idiotic you may be but Harry is still my best friend and if you're trying something illegal or stupid to get him back then stop it,  _now_." It scared him how much Ginny had changed, she was more like a ticking bomb waiting to explode than the feisty sister that he knew, it scared him how unpredictable she could be.

"I can't," Ginny whispered, "I did it for us…you have to understand, Ron, I did it –"

"Weasley, you sound like a desperate hag right about now."

Ron turned to where Pansy stuck her head out from the wall of the living room to look at the scene developing in the hallway. He took a deep breath and said, "Pansy, maybe, you shouldn't be he–"

"You!" Ginny screeched having caught a glimpse of the Slytherin. She shook with rage as she glared at the woman, hatefully. " _You_."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her, coldly, as she smirked, "Yes, me."

Ron looked between the two witches in confusion as they squared in a stare off, the tension between them impalpable as Ron shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"How could you let this filth into your home, Ron?" Ginny snapped, after a moment, "This  _bitch_  –"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, shaking his head in confusion, "Pansy is my friend, as weird as that may sound." He added as an afterthought with a tilt of his head.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk on her lips, "You can't prove anything, Weasley."

"I don't need to when I can kill you myself," Ginny hissed, taking a step forward, "You evil, manipulative – "

"Okay, everyone just calm down," Ron stepped in between the two women and glared at them both, "Ginny if you need somewhere to stay then you can take the guest room and Pansy – " He looked up at her and shook his head, "I know you think you're avenging Draco and I get it but –"

"I didn't do anything,  _she_  can't prove anything." Pansy cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Tell that to the DMLE, you bitch!" Ginny shouted.

"Bite me, Weasley." Pansy said with a smug smirk.

"Ginny, enough," Ron shook his head when Ginny tried to lunge at Pansy, "If you're going to stay here then no trouble."

"Just keep her away from me." Ginny said with a huff. She gave Pansy one last glare before she stalked past them and up the stairs; Ron winced as the door slammed violently in her wake.

Ron turned to Pansy with an exasperated look on his face. She gave him an innocent smile and said, "That went well."

* * *

"You've been hanging with Dean a lot, lately."

Draco looked up from his desk and turned to face where Harry lay on his bed, his green eyes on the ceiling and a frown on his face. It had been exactly a month since they had come to an agreement to be friends and so far, Draco had found the experience was beyond weird, considering that they had been arch nemesis for eight years, but nice.

"Yeah," Draco started out, slowly, with a careless shrug, "So?"

Harry turned his head to him and Draco raised an eyebrow at him, mockingly. "Spit it out, Potter."

"I just...wanted to know why?" It came out more of a question than a demand and Draco had to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out.

"We have things in common," Draco said, vaguely, with a roll of his eyes. "We connect, y'know."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said, sharply.

"Look, he's alright for a half blood and we have a great time together," Draco laughed when Harry gave him a stern look before he sighed and said, "I don't know what you want me to say, Harry."

Harry tightened his jaw before he sagged back into his position and said, "Nothing."

Draco smirked at him, bemused, "Nothing?"

"Yeah," Harry challenged, "Problem?"

"Not at all," Draco said, easily. There was a pregnant silence after his words and Draco turned back to his work, trying to stifle a grin.

"I mean, really,  _Dean?_ " Harry finally said, incredulously, and Draco looked back at him, smugly, as he set his quill down. "It's like...like..."

"Like what, Potter?"

"I don't know but it's not good!" Harry exploded, sitting up straight in the bed, angrily.

"So, being a friend is a horrible thing now?" Draco asked.

"You know what I mean," Harry said with a scowl, "Ginny could've put him to do this."

"He hasn't spoken to Ginny in over a month, Harry," Draco shook his head, "No matter how much she tries to get through his wards."

"Then, why it that, all of a sudden, you guys are suddenly best friends," Harry demanded, angrily, "Like -"

"Oh, I see."

Harry looked up at him in confusion, "See what?"

He turned back to his desk, trying to hide the smile on his face as he nonchalantly said, "You're jealous."

"What?" Harry released an incredulous laugh, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Okay," Draco shrugged, "It just seemed a bit ridiculous that you're so concerned with my friend with Dean."

Harry sputtered as he angrily said, "I am not jealous!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Don't do that." Harry said with a glare.

Draco looked at him over his shoulder in confusion, "Do what?"

"That passive aggressive stint you pull to piss me off."

Draco stared at him for a moment before he said, mockingly, "Yeah, okay."

Harry glared at him, heatedly, as he muttered under his breath, "'I'll 'yeah, okay' your arse, bloody git."

Draco laughed at how childish he seemed, "Come on, Potter, just admit it."

"Admit what?" He asked, stubbornly.

Draco grinned, teasing and large, "You are so jealous."

"I'm not," Harry said, "It's just...that it seems you're closer to Dean - I mean, you spend a lot of time with him, y'know."

"Alright," Draco announced, standing up with a contemplative look on his face. "Come on." He reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him out of the room. Harry stumbled as Draco practically dragged him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked with a tinge of whine as he was manhandled down the hall, more than one portrait looking at him in disdain. Draco stopped in front of a large door, turned the knob and pushed it open. He shot Harry a smirk as he pulled him in.

"A music room?" Harry asked, his mouth gaped open as the large room filled with expensive looking instruments came into view. A large, grand piano stood in the middle of the room and it looked as if the room hadn't been used in decades if all the dust that gathered in the air was any indication.

"Yeah, it was my grandmother's room. I found it when I was five and I come here when I don't want to be found." Draco said with a fond smile as his hand glides over the smooth surface of the grand piano. He gave Harry a pointed look, "No one knows about this room but me and you, not Dean. Not Pansy. Not even Blaise or Theo."

"Oh." Harry breathed put, stunned into silence, "A-And you trust me that much?"

"I'm just trying to share something of myself so you don't get jealous." Draco teased before he quickly grew serious and said, "Look, I spend time with Dean because he's become a friend and we've both be shamed, knowingly or unknowingly, by our soul mates so he gets that. I talk to him and he listens, and vice versa. There's no need for you to be jealous."

"I am not jealous." Harry muttered, grumpily.

Draco shrugged, nonchalantly, as he sat at the piano bench. Harry eagerly came over and sat next to him.

"Do you play?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed, "Not a lick."

Harry deflated, oddly disappointed as he asked, "Then, why show this place to me, Draco?"

"Because it's special to me," Draco said, simply, "It's my sanctuary in this Manor and I chose to share it with you of all people. Besides anything said in this room, stays in this room." He waggled an eyebrow, "So, all your dirty secrets are safe with me."

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he leaned it against the top of the piano, "Only if your skeletons come out the closet first."

Draco looked confused and a bit perturbed, "I haven't killed anyone, Potter, and even if I had, I wouldn't hide the remains in a closet - that's idiotic."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, "Just forget it."

Draco shrugged, tapping the keys randomly to fill in the silence that fell on them. After a moment, Harry licked his lips and nodded, his heart fluttering a bit - "You're tolerable, I suppose." He admitted, something he had found was more than true in his first month of friendship with Draco, "An arrogant, self-centered git but tolerable."

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Draco agreed, easily.

"I'm really glad you showed me this - a part of you." Harry said with a soft smile.

Draco winked, playfully, his own way of brushing off the sentimentality, "Falling in love with me, yet?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he scoffed, "You wish."


End file.
